


And I Love Her

by RainbowLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe-ish, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hugs hugs and more hugs, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor deserves a mom who cares, Lena Luthor is actually happy because she deserves to be, Lena/Winn brOTP, Not a slow burn in the slightest, Protective Kara Danvers, Shy Lena Luthor, Slightly OOC Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, and kisses, so many hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLuthor/pseuds/RainbowLuthor
Summary: "You have a daughter, Miss Grant?""Yes. Not very many people know about her because she likes to be kept out of the spotlight. However, she will one day be taking over CatCo and she needs to start putting herself out there. And that, my dear, is where you come in.""Me?""Yes, Kiera, I need you to accompany Lena to the gala tomorrow."OrLena was adopted by Cat instead of the Luthors and Kara has a crush on her boss's beautiful brilliant daughter.OrCat Grant plays matchmaker and deserves all of the awards.OrThis is my first time writing and I suck at summaries, but give it a go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time publishing one of my stories, like anywhere, but I had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I thought I would share it with the world. Enjoy!!!

It's a windy day in National City when Kara Danvers first hears about her boss's daughter. She has been working as a personal assistant for Cat Grant for about seven months now and every day, her co-workers still look at her like she's some kind of witch practicing black magic or something.

 

Because that's obviously the only reason that she's survived Cat for so long.

 

"Winn, is she there yet?" Kara rushes out through the phone as she races along the sidewalk to the towering CatCo building, also known as her potential ex-workplace if she doesn't arrive before Cat. 

 

_"No. Not y—oh, Kara. Hurry. Her elevator just started counting."_

 

Kara curses under her breath and says her goodbyes to her best friend, hanging up the call and stashing the device in the pocket of her slacks. She pushes her blonde hair out of her face as it once again blows into her eyes. Of course the day before the most important gala of her boss's career just so happens to be the windiest in National City history. The weather may not affect the Kryptonian, but all of the other civilians crowded around her seem to be struggling to keep upright, meaning they're moving slower than usual, meaning Kara is moving slower than usual, meaning she is so fired.

 

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kara calls out over her shoulder at the third person she's bumped into in the past five minutes. The man only grumbles. Kara turns on her heel and races up the pathway to the CatCo entrance. She hands the doorman the coffee she got him from Noonan's as she passes by him. He tips his hat in thanks and the blonde's mood lifts just a bit.

 

The whole ride up to Cat's floor is spent giving herself a pep talk and earning understanding sympathetic looks from the other elevator goers in response. When the doors finally slide open, Kara winces when she sees her boss pacing in her office. The older woman stops abruptly and locks eyes with her assistant.

 

"KIERA!"

 

Kara chews on her bottom lip, her shoes carrying her towards the CEO without her consent. Cat places her hands on her hips, her chin tilted in the way that says she's about to fire someone. 

 

"I am so sorry, Miss Grant. The line at Noonan's was super long and everyone was, like, afraid to walk because of the weather and I promise this won't ever happen again. Just please don't fire me because I really need this job and I got your coffee, at the perfect temperature just like you like it. I really a--"

 

Kara falls silent when Cat raises a hand. The former shuffles her feet anxiously as the latter assesses her assistant with a hard stare. 

 

"I am not firing you, Kiera."

 

Kara can't help the sigh of relief that leaves her lips. She bashfully holds her boss's coffee out and Cat doesn't hesitate to snatch it from the girl's hand. She takes a sip of the beverage and cringes.

 

"Although, perhaps I should…" Cat trails off without a thoughtful look on her face. Kara falters as her boss whirls around and marches over to the trash by her desk. The CEO drops the mug into the can before turning back to look at Kara. 

 

"Kiera."

 

"Miss… Grant."

 

"My daughter has moved to National City and I need you to set up a reservation at that new vegan restaurant that opened up last week. For three. Preferably for tonight and preferably for eight o'clock."

 

Kara nods and starts to make mental notes in her mind. Since the restaurant is new, it's going to be hard to make reservations for so soon. Though if she _accidentally_ lets Cat Grant's name slip into the conversation, she may just be able to make it happen. And then—wait. 

 

"You have a daughter, Miss Grant?" Kara inquires, thinking back to all of the conversations she's had with the CEO and everyone that works for her. She doesn't recall the mention of a daughter popping up at all. Cat gracefully sits down at her desk and start to scribble notes down on the papers stashed in a manila folder.

 

"Yes. Not very many people know about her because she likes to be kept out of the spotlight. However, she will one day be taking over CatCo and she needs to start putting herself out there. And that, my dear, is where you come in."

 

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times, but all that comes out is, "Me?"

 

"Yes, Kiera, I need you to accompany my daughter to the gala tomorrow."

 

"Um, okay? But why me? I'm just your assistant, Miss Grant."

 

Cat hums thoughtfully. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Kiera. You may be my assistant, but you are very kind and appreciative and smart. Not as smart as me, _of course_ , but you're a close second. Maybe a third. Anyway, I adopted Lena from Ireland when she was four. From what I understand, you were adopted as well?" At Kara's nod, Cat continues. "I love my daughter, but she doesn't have very many friends. Lena's always felt like an outcast. And she tends to be quite shy and reserved at times, but you and all of your sickening bubbly sunshine personality traits should be good for her. Especially since you two have a lot in common. You'll have things to talk about."

 

"…So you're hiring me to be your daughter's friend?" Kara asks slowly. 

 

Cat sighs. "No. I don't want her to _hate_ me. I just need you to be my daughter's date for the gala tomorrow. If you never want to talk to her again after that, that's fine. But I would really appreciate it if you showed her that there is more to the world than books and science. Can you do that for me?"

 

"I—yes. Of course, Miss Grant."

 

"Good. Now I believe you have some calls to make."

 

Kara nods and quietly excuses herself. She rushes out of the office and over to Winn's desk, her fingers fiddling with her glasses nervously.

 

"Cat just asked me to be her daughter's date to the gala tomorrow," Kara says in a hushed tone. Winn looks up from the action figure in his hands, his eyes wide.

 

"Lena?"

 

Kara furrows her eyebrows. "You _know_ her?"

 

"Yeah. We're both huge science nerds. She was visiting Cat about a year ago and I was having trouble with the coding I was working on. She helped me with it, but I haven't seen her since. She's back in town?" Winn asks, the excitement in his tone not hidden in the slightest.

 

Kara smirks. "Do you have crush on Miss Grant's daughter, Winn?"

 

Winn gasps. "No! Are you kidding? Cat would kill me. No. It was just nice having someone on the same wavelength as me… scientifically."

 

Kara hums, not believing him. Well, not entirely. She makes her way back over to her own desk and sits down. She has calls to make.

 

~*~

 

"Cat Grant has a daughter?" Alex Danvers asks incredulously as the two sisters gossip over a box of pizza at the DEO that evening. It's been a slow day for everyone, other than the CatCo employees. That includes Alex and the rest of the DEO agents. Kara supposes the notorious aliens of National City are finding it difficult to stir up trouble in the windy weather.

 

"Yeah. I had no idea."

 

"Since when has she had a daughter?" Alex presses, setting her pizza slice to the side and watching as Kara finishes off her third quarter of the whole pie.

 

"A while, I guess. She said that she adopted Lena when she was four. Winn knows her." Kara shrugs.

 

Alex hums. "Speaking of Winn, has he thought about J'onn's offer about working here full time?" she quizzes.

 

Kara shrugs again and gestures to the pizza questioningly. Alex just nods and the blonde grins and starts to munch on the rest of her sister's slices.

 

"I don't know. Winn isn't good with change. But he seemed excited when J'onn talked to him about it. I think he'll accept it. He just needs to think about it more."

 

Alex nods before suggesting to help the blonde decide what to wear to the gala the next day. Kara readily agrees and tosses the pizza box out, following her sister out of the DEO. She doesn't even have to think before she picks Alex up and takes off towards her balcony.

 

"Okay. So what's the gala for?" Alex asks once they're safely in Kara's apartment and searching through the younger girl's wardrobe.

 

"It's a fundraiser for that orphanage that's closing down. If they can manage to raise enough money, the orphanage will stay in business and the kids won't have to be shipped off to Rao knows where."

 

"Is it a black and white formal?"

 

"I don't… think so. Cat usually thinks those are pretentious."

 

"Well, blue is your color, so I think you should wear this."

 

Alex grabs a blue backless dress from the wardrobe and holds it out to her sister. Kara grins and takes it, thanking her sister with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

"You should come," Kara suggests before she gasps at the thought. "Oh my Rao! Yes! You should come! And bring Maggie! Oh, it'll be so fun!"

 

"I don't know if Maggie would enjoy that," Alex says.

 

"Well, you won't know until you ask her," Kara says. Alex nods and starts to gather her things up.

 

"Alright. I'll ask her tomorrow. But I should probably be heading home now and you should probably be preparing for your date with Lena."

 

Kara lets out a strangled gasp. "It's not a date!" she shrieks, but Alex is already out the door. She can hear her sister laughing all the way down the elevator. Kara cracks a smile at the sound. She turns to face the mirror and holds the dress up to her torso.

 

"It's not a date," she repeats in a whisper.

 

Definitely not a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins…

"You what?!"

 

Lena refrains from tearing the page out of the worn out novel in her hand as she attempts to keep her distress at bay. Her adoptive mother clicks her tongue and swirls the clear liquid in her glass chalice around in a gentle whirlpool.

 

Honestly, who drinks champagne at six in the morning? Cat Grant, that's who.

 

"It's only one night, Lena. Tone down the theatrics, would you? I legitimately do not understand where you get your dramatics from," Cat remarks, taking a sip of the poignant tasting alcohol. Lena gives her mother a look of disbelief and throws the small cotton blanket off of her lap. Pulling herself to her feet, the brunette places her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

 

"I'll go to your gala, Mom, but I refuse to be some charity case. You can't just hire someone to be my friend."

 

"I didn't hire her to be your friend, Lena," Cat retorts.

 

"Oh. My mistake. You hired her to be my _babysitter_. What, are you worried I'm going to run away in the middle of the event? I may not enjoy socialization, but that doesn't mean that I would disrespect you or the charity like that."

 

Cat sets her glass on the coffee table and crosses her right leg over her left. Lena lets out huffy breaths of air as she waits for the older woman to respond. When nothing comes, the brunette scoffs and starts to gather her things.

 

"Lena."

 

"What?" Lena snaps, avoiding eye contact with her mother as she hastily, albeit neatly folds her blanket. Cat reaches out and places a hand on Lena's wrist. Lena stops, her anger faltering at the gentle touch.

 

"Lena, would you like the God's honest truth?"

 

Lena frowns. If she's completely honest with herself, she doesn't know if she wants to hear the truth. She knows what it is and understands why Cat has done what she has, but that doesn't mean that she's going to be okay with it. The younger woman drops the blanket on the couch with an inaudible sigh. Her tongue swipes along her bottom lip as she slowly lowers herself back down onto the leather cushion. Cat waits patiently for a verbal response.

 

"What is it?" Lena whispers.

 

Cat takes a pale hand in her own and squeezes Lena's fingers. "I'm worried about you. You're twenty four years old and you're shutting yourself out from the world. Your life revolves around your books and your lab work. You should be out conquering the world right now, and yet you're slowly but surely becoming this shell of who you truly are. Just once, I would like to have to bail you out of a holding cell or chastise you for having unsafe sex or something."

 

"Mom," Lena groans, her face turning a pretty shade of pink.

 

Cat laughs. "You know what I mean, Lena. You're young and so incredibly smart and I would hate to see all of your beautiful potential be locked away and wasted. You need have fun. Make the world your own. When's the last time you went on a date?"

 

Lena buries her ever reddening face in her hands, refusing to answer that question. Cat tuts and places her hand on Lena's shoulder.

 

"Why are you only on my case? Why not Carter's?" Lena grumbles into her extremities. "He doesn't like going out either."

 

"Carter is a thirteen year old boy with Asperger's, Lena. And yet, he's still living his life more than you are."

 

Lena lets out another groan. "Fine!" she exclaims, relenting. She stands up and drags a hand down her burning face. "Fine. I'll go to your gala with this Kiera girl, but don't expect me to enjoy her company. And I'm taking something from your closet to wear."

 

Cat just hums and waves her daughter away. Lena slowly ambles down the hallway to her old and now temporary bedroom. She shuts the door behind her and whirls around, letting out a soft shriek when she sees her little brother sitting on the bed. Lena places a hand on her chest.

 

"Carter! What're you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" she asks after taking note that the boy is still in his Supergirl pajamas. Carter smiles timidly.

 

"You're going on a date with Kara Danvers?" he asks, giving a wide berth to the woman's question. Lena furrows her eyebrows.

 

"What?"

 

"Kara Danvers. Mom's assistant."

 

"Kar—I thought her name was Kiera."

 

Carter scrunches up his nose. "No. That's just what Mom calls her. I don't know why. Perhaps, it's how she makes sure that she remains known as the Alpha boss and nothing less."

 

Lena hums, feeling extremely grateful for her brother. If not for him, she would probably call Kara Kiera all night long, if the assistant was too kind to correct her, that is. The brunette would not be able to save herself from dying from embarrassment if that were to happen.

 

"Wait." Lena narrows her eyes. "It's not a date, Carter. And what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

 

Carter raises his hand in surrender. "I wasn't eavesdropping. You and Mom are just really loud."

 

Lena scoffs before telling the young boy to get ready for school. As soon as she's alone again, the brunette slumps down on her bed and starts to silently give herself a pep talk for what's to come in less than twelve hours.

 

~*~

 

The gala is held at the park behind the CatCo building. The whole space is adorned with white ribbons, lanterns, and photos of the orphans that the event is raising money for. Kara is nervously stuffing her face with some kind of French pastry that tastes awfully like the ones from Noonan's when Alex sidles up next to her in a beautiful black dress.

 

"Hey, Kara. Where's your date?" the older Danvers asks. Kara splutters and then heaves when the pastry goes down her throat the wrong way. Alex gently pats her back, looking less concerned than she does amused.

 

"She's not my date!" Kara shrieks once her airways are cleared again.

 

Alex raises her eyebrows at Kara's insistence. "You spent half an hour getting ready for this, Kara. And that's including the use of super speed. You've never taken that long before, not even for _actual_ dates."

 

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I need my boss to be happy with me. And to make my boss happy, I have to make her daughter happy," Kara says, eliciting an eye roll from her sister.

 

"You don't use people like that, Kar. Just admit that this is a date."

 

"I've never even met her before!" Kara shouts, flushing when a few nicely dressed patrons look her way. Alex snickers and squeezes Kara's shoulder before heading off to rescue her girlfriend from the teenage rich kid insisting on getting the Latina's number. Kara feels her nerves spike even more after her conversation with Alex and she's turning to find something else to stress eat when someone calls her name.

 

"Kiera!"

 

Well, close enough.

 

Kara pivots and plasters a semi-genuine smile on her face as she sees the one and only Cat Grant marching over to her. The younger blonde quickly drops the cronut in her hand back onto the tray and subtly wipes her palms on her dress.

 

"Hi, Miss Grant," Kara greets. Cat hums.

 

"Hello, Kiera. How are you tonight?"

 

Kara's lips turn up, more sincere this time. "Great! This gala is incredible, Miss Grant."

 

"If you're into mansplaining from misogynistic men and snobby children throwing a fit when they don't get the shrimp cocktail they want," Cat says. Kara lets out a hesitant laugh and fiddles with her glasses. The CEO sighs.

 

"I'm joking, dear. Do you really think I would entertain the company of sexism and selfishness at such an important charity event? No. Only my closest friends and business partners are here. Now, would you calm down? Your anxiety is stressing me out and I am too young to have wrinkles."

 

Kara breathes deeply and nods. Cat smiles before looping her arm through her assistant's and guiding her though the crowds in the center of the gala. Kara smooths out her dress and pushes up her glasses with her free hand.

 

"Is–is Lena here yet?" she asks and Cat sighs.

 

"Well, where do you think I'm taking you, Kiera? Of course she's here. We arrived together."

 

Kara blushes and nods. "Right."

 

The CEO slows to a stop at a white cloth adorned table. She sighs when she sees her daughter silently reading whatever book has piqued her interest today. Cat really didn't want Lena to bring _any_ books, but she knows that it calms the brunette's nerves, so she decided not to comment on it when Lena slipped the paperback into her clutch hours before.

 

"Lena," Cat says and her daughter's head snaps up, cheeks pink.

 

Kara feels her mouth dry and she's sure that were she capable of catching on fire, she would do so because Lena has the prettiest pale green eyes that she has ever seen.

 

"Lena, this is Kiera. Kiera, Lena."

 

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times, not sure if she should correct her boss. Lena smiles and stands up, rounding the table to stand in front of the two blonde's.

 

"Hi, _Kara_ ," she greets in a shy voice, giving her mother a pointed look. Cat only smiles and excuses herself. Kara puffs up her cheeks before exhaling.

 

"Hi, Lena." She looks around nervously, unsure what to say. "What're you reading?" she decides on.

 

Lena traps her bottom lip between her teeth before remembering her lipstick and quickly releasing the flesh. She turns and grabs the book from the table.

 

"It's nothing, really. Just Gulliver's Travels. My mom used to read it to me all the time when she first adopted me," Lena explains.

 

Kara nods. "Do you… remember your life before Cat took you in?" she asks, a bit hesitantly. She's not sure if she's crossed a line and she starts to backtrack at the ambivalent expression on Lena's face when the brunette answers.

 

"A little bit," she admits, fumbling with her book. "It was twenty years ago, so I don't remember much, but I remember living in a cottage by the ocean."

 

Kara smiles softly. She loves the ocean. She loves water. Krypton didn't have very much water. It never even rained. Kara remembers moving in with the Danverses and gazing out her window, which overlooked the ocean, for hours on end, trying to figure out what it was and if it was dangerous. She remembers Alex dragging her out of bed, a month after she had moved in, for a beach day. Kara didn't go near the ocean until she saw Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah all submerge themselves completely under the water to ensure that it was safe. Even then, Kara only when in up to her calves. It took a whole year before she felt safe enough to go in up to her chest and another year to finally dunk her head under the gentle currents. And every weekend after that, Kara made sure to spend a majority of her time in that ocean.

 

"I was adopted too," Kara says and Lena looks up from her book.

 

"You were?"

 

Kara bobs her head. "Yeah. When I was thirteen, a wonderful family took me in. I wasn't as young as you, so I didn't completely grow up with them like you did the Grants, but I still consider them my family."

 

Lena smiles. She quietly slips her book into her clutch and breathes deeply. She needs to put herself out there more. She knows that. And if she won't do it for herself, she'll do it for her mom.

 

"Would you like to dance, Kara?" Lena asks when she hears the familiar piano lilt of a Martha Argerich song start to quietly fill the air. Kara looks surprised, but pleased, and nods her head.

 

"I would love to dance."

 

Lena smiles and takes Kara's offered hand, letting the blonde pull her towards the makeshift dance floor. Kara rolls her eyes when she sees Alex and Maggie wiggling their eyebrows and giving her knowing looks from their spot next to the fondue table.

 

"I, um, I don't really dance," Kara confesses when Lena timidly drapes her arms around her neck. The blonde places her hands on Lena's hips and smiles when the brunette titters.

 

"I don't either. I'm actually pretty bad at it," Lena admits. Kara chuckles.

 

"So you like science?" she asks conversationally as they navigate their way around the floor, admittedly a bit awkward and clumsily.

 

Lena absolutely _brightens_.

 

"I love science. There's this laboratory that my mom owns that I go to sometimes. Just to experiment and stuff."

 

Kara nods. "What are you working on right now?"

 

Lena laughs. "Um, I was trying to find a way to cure cancer for a while, but it's proven nearly impossible."

 

"Well, I think, from what I've heard about you, if anyone can find a cure for cancer, it's you, Lena."

 

Lena's lips quirk up. "You think so?"

 

"Yeah, and believe it or not, I'm pretty good with science as well. And from what I've heard from the other CatCo employees, I am an exceptional assistant, so if you ever need anyone to pass you beakers or mix chemical elements that shouldn't go together, I could totally do that. Or if you just need someone to sit quietly and keep you company or fetch you coffee when you work on twelve hour experiments, I could do that, too."

 

Lena refrains from reaching a hand up and covering her embarrassingly large smile. Kara grins and nods her head.

 

"Could totally do that for you," the blonde confirms. Lena opens her mouth to reply, but falls silent when someone clears their throat a few feet away. Both women look over and Kara groans internally when she sees Alex and Maggie standing there with matching smirks on their faces.

 

"Excuse me, Kara, but do you mind if I steal this beautiful lady away from you for a dance?" Maggie asks and Kara knows it's just her way of saying,  _'Alex wants to tease you immensely about your date and I will be sleeping on the couch if I don't help her.'_

 

With a sigh, Kara turns her attention back to Lena and gives her a questioning smile. The brunette hesitates, but eventually nods slowly and steps away from Kara, placing her hand in the flatfoot's. Maggie beams and quickly twirls Lena further into the crowd, disappearing from sight in an instant. Kara huffs and turns to look at Alex.

 

"Well, get on with it then."

 

Alex only grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Updates are every Tuesday btw. Comments are very much appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

Alex smirks at her sister as the blonde watches Lena and Maggie dance a few feet away. She had asked Kara if she wanted to sample the chocolate fountain almost a solid minute ago and has yet to receive an answer. She knows her sister is already smitten for Cat Grant's daughter and it's all too amusing.

 

"Kara," she tries. _Unsuccessfully_.

 

She reaches a hand out and places it in her sister's shoulder. Kara jumps and glances at Alex.

 

"Did you say something?" she asks distractedly.

 

Alex smirks and shakes her head. "Oh. No. No. Nothing." She leans against the table behind her. "So are you gonna ask Lena out?"

 

That catches her sister's full attention and Kara's face flushes bright red. She ignores Alex for the time being and grabs a flask of white wine from a passing waiter. Attempting to down it in one go, Kara groans when the liquid dribbles down her chin in her haste.

 

"Geez. Calm down, Kara. It was only a question. Don't drink yourself into a stupor," Alex quips, even though she knows the alcohol has zero effect on her sister. Kara glares at her and gently dabs at her chin and neck with a napkin.

 

"I'm not going to ask Lena out, Alex," the blonde mumbles. She sets the chalice and the napkin on the table and lets out a long sigh.

 

"Why not? You obviously like her."

 

Kara rolls her eyes. "I've had one conversation with her. Maybe I would actually find myself attracted to her if you and Maggie didn't separate us so quickly."

 

Alex opens her mouth to protest before realizing that her sister is right. She pushes her auburn hair out of her face and chuckles awkwardly. Kara raises an eyebrow in amusement as Alex excuses herself and quickly rushes over to her girlfriend. The blonde watches as her sister grabs both Lena's and Maggie's hands and drags them back over to the space she previously occupied.

 

"Carry on," Alex mumbles as she pulls Maggie away. Kara laughs and looks at Lena.

 

"Sorry about that," she says.

 

Lena just shakes her head, a sparkle in her clear green eyes. "It's fine. Maggie's really funny. She kept talking about a puppy. It took me until the third conversation topic to realize that she was talking about you." Lena titters as Kara's cheeks paint themselves in a soft pink.

 

"Yeah, well, I guess I could be called worse," Kara says and Lena hums in agreement. "Hey, are you hungry? Because I haven't eaten since like half an hour ago and I think I might pass out."

 

Lena smiles wide and her eyes crinkle and Kara feels the breath leave her lungs. The brunette takes the older woman's hand and gently guides her to the buffet table across the park. Kara holds back a look of disgust when Lena starts to place only the healthiest foods on a plate. She looks down at her own plate piled with fries and potstickers and chicken sliders.

 

"How can you eat that? What even is that?" Kara asks as she looks back at Lena's food.

 

Lena laughs. "It's kale, Kara."

 

"And you just… eat it like that?"

 

Lena nods. Kara shakes her head in disapproval and ganders over the food. She smiles in satisfaction when she finds a vegetable pizza. Carefully, she grabs a slice and places it on Lena's plate.

 

"There. That's better."

 

Lena scrunches up her nose. "Pizza is horrible for you, Kara."

 

"That's a _veggie_ pizza. There are more vegetables on that than cheese and sauce," Kara remarks, looking all too satisfied with herself. Lena sighs.

 

"Fine. If I eat this, you have to…" the brunette carefully picks some kale from the bunch on her plate. "…eat some of this."

 

Kara purses her lips and meets Lena's eyes. Obliging, she nods and the brunette beams. She places the kale on Kara's plate and turns on her heel, making her way back to her table. Kara quickly grabs a slice of meat lover's pizza and joins her not-a-date. Lena is picking at her pizza and watching the band play some Mozart song. Kara looks at her thoughtfully before taking a bite of her own pizza.

 

"You okay?" the blonde asks, sneakily placing a couple fries on Lena's plate. Lena quickly turns to give her her full attention.

 

"Yeah. I just love this song."

 

Kara smiles. "Is classical your favorite?"

 

"Definitely. When I was thirteen, my mom took me to the orchestra. Before that, I never really cared for music all that much. But it was absolutely beautiful and I've loved it ever since." Lena shrugs and takes a bite of a French fry. She frowns in confusion and looks down at her food. Kara bites back a guilty smile and clears her throat.

 

"Do you play any instruments?" she inquires.

 

Lena shrugs. "When I was fourteen, I learned to play the piano and the cello and then on my twentieth birthday, my brother got me a book about thermodynamics after he learned about it in school. And ever since then, it's mostly just been science in my life."

 

"Well, if music makes you happy, you should be able to make room for both."

 

Lena smiles. She looks over when the sound of stilettos on concrete fills the air. Cat sashays over to the duo with a knowing smirk on her lips. The CEO places her hands on her hips as she stops at the table.

 

"Lena, are you eating pizza? And French fries?" Cat asks, looking genuinely surprised.

 

"Kara is quite persuasive when she wants to be," Lena says, looking over at the blonde sitting next to her. Kara smiles jovially as Cat hums.

 

"I'm aware. That doesn't mean I'm not a bit bewildered. I think this is the most daring thing you've done in your life. You know, Kara, Lena refuses to eat cake. She always asks for a birthday smoothie every year."

 

Kara laughs. "A birthday smoothie?"

 

"In my defense," Lena starts. "I always decorate it with whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, and a cherry."

 

Cat hums. "Yes. Lena has quite a sweet tooth, as long as it's healthy."

 

Kara continues to laugh. Lena blushes and groans and glares at her mother. Cat just smiles as she takes a seat across from the girls. Kara manages to calm herself down and she gives Lena an apologetic look.

 

"I'm sorry. That's just so adorable. I've never heard of a birthday smoothie before," the assistant says. "You'll have to invite me over for your next birthday so that I can share this tradition with you."

 

Lena nods, her face heating up. Kara smiles at the sight, both women completely oblivious to the devious smirk the CEO is giving them from a couple feet away.

~*~

 

"Winn?! What're you doing here?"

 

Kara's best friend's head snaps over to face the blonde and he grins. He quickly rushes over to Kara and hugs her.

 

"Hi, Kara! Alex told me that you and your date were giving each other heart eyes, so I wanted to come see for myself. Where's Lena?"

 

"Are you sure you're not just here to see our boss's daughter, whom you have a crush on?" Kara asks, smiling stiltedly.

 

Winn groans. "I don't have a crush on Lena, Kara. How many times do I have to say it? I wouldn't steal your girl like that."

 

Kara narrows her eyes before a gasp slips from her lips when she sees Lena holding two glasses of water a few feet behind Winn. Surely, she heard him.

 

Winn frowns in confusion and looks over his shoulder. He lets out a garbled noise when his eyes land on the brunette. Lena, with pink cheeks and a shy expression, slowly walks over to the two and hands Kara a glass.

 

"Hello, Winn. It's nice to see you again," she greets and Winn lets out a high pitched 'You too.' Kara is staring hard at her water as if it holds the secrets of the universe. She jumps when she feels a hand slip into hers. She looks over at Lena, who's avoiding her gaze, and feels her lips quirk up at the corner. She squeezes Lena's fingers and tries to tune into the conversation that Winn and her not-a-date-but-also-kind-of-a-date are having. She rolls her eyes when she realizes that they're already talking about coding and algorithms.

 

Kara feels relief swell in her chest when she sees Alex and Maggie making their way over. The relief is quickly replaced with panic when the women only glance at Kara and Lena and then start to giggle and whisper to each other. They sidle up next to Winn and grin.

 

"Hello, ladies," Maggie says. Winn raises his hand.

 

"I'm here, too."

 

The Latina hums. "I know. My statement still stands."

 

Winn grumbles under his breath as Alex starts to laugh at his expression. Maggie wiggles her eyebrows.

 

"So Kara, are you having fun with Lena?" she asks, not subtle at all. Kara mean mugs her, but quickly smiles when Lena looks at her.

 

"Yes. I'm having a lot of fun," the blonde informs and it's the absolute truth. Lena was a little shy at first, but as the night wore on, she started to open up and have a good time, which led to Kara having a good time. Most of their night was spent on the dance floor and they were only taking a break to get some water when Winn showed up.

 

And then Alex and Maggie.

 

Kara doesn't think they'll be dancing again for a while.

 

"Good. I'm glad," Maggie says.

 

"I have an idea," Lena pipes up suddenly, blushing when she realizes that everyone is looking at her. "There's supposed to be a meteor shower in a couple hours. I wasn't planning on going tonight because there's going to be another one tomorrow, but it could be fun." Lena shrugs.

 

"But your mom--"

 

Lena cuts Kara off. "Is it technically sneaking off if I won't be alone?" she asks.

 

"Solid logic," Winn says over Alex's definitive 'Yes. Yes it is.'

 

Maggie laughs when the two glare at each other. She looks at Lena and smiles.

 

"Alex and I are in."

 

Alex only nods along because she's totally whipped and would cut her arm off if Maggie asked her to.

 

"Me too! I've never seen a meteor shower," Winn adds. Everyone looks at Kara, who shrugs.

 

"Alright. I'm in, too. How are we supposed to get away without your mom finding out though?" Kara inquires, easily locating Cat, who looks all too bored as she listens to a burly man talk about who knows what.

 

"Leave that to me," Winn says. He cracks his knuckles and then winces in pain before scurrying over to the CEO. Kara shakes her head and then quietly sneaks through the crowd to the park entrance when Winn _accidentally_ trips into Cat. The two guards at the entrance look like they're about to protest when they see the four women, but Lena gives them a flirty smile and a wave.

 

"Hello, boys," she greets. They smile and nod.

 

"Miss Grant."

 

"Oh, please. That's my mother. Call me Lena," the brunette says and they nod again.

 

"Have a good night, Lena. Ladies."

 

Alex and Maggie start cheering and whooping when they manage to make it to the sidewalk. Kara is standing sort of dazed at what just happened. She knows now that there is more to Lena than meets the eye.

 

"That was awesome, Lena. I totally thought they were gonna call your mom," Maggie says. Lena blushes for the millionth time that night. She shrugs nonchalantly and then laughs when she spots Winn stumbling over to them, definitely looking like he just had his ass handed to him but one Cat Grant.

 

"You owe me," he mutters when he reaches them. Alex ruffles his hair.

 

"Thanks, Winslow," she says. "Lena, lead the way."

 

Lena takes Kara's hand again and leads the group down the sidewalk. The blonde pretends not to hear Alex, Maggie, and Winn whispering to each other about first dates and ship names. And she definitely doesn't blush when they come up with Karlena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: My six year old cousin refuses to eat cake on her birthday. She always has a smoothie station instead and we always have all kinds of toppings to decorate it with. So all credit for the idea goes to her.
> 
> All mistakes are mine <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCorp rises. Sisters bond. And bosses give the shovel talk.

"Where are we?" Winn whispers softly as the five of them quietly walk down a deserted hallway, complete with metal walls and a metal ceiling. He frowns when no response comes and turns his attention to Alex and Maggie. They're whispering and giggling to each other and, when he looks at Lena and Kara, he realizes that they're doing the same. Winn sighs and slowly drags his feet along.

 

"Just this way," Lena says, her voice echoing off of the walls. The brunette leads them through a blue door that clearly says ' **DO NOT ENTER** ' in bold red letters and they all find themselves wondering if what they're about to do is legal or not.

 

Lena takes the lead as she walks up a long staircase that covers at least three whole floors. The other four exchange glances, but Kara shrugs and follows Lena through another blue door at the top. A cold gust of wind ruffles all of their clothes as they step out onto the building's roof. Kara gasps and rushes over to the edge, which is protected by a three foot brick wall covered in ivy. She smiles at the beautiful view she has of National City.

 

"Lena! This is amazing!" Alex exclaims. "Where are we?"

 

Lena smiles. "This is the lab I work at sometimes. We're typically not allowed up here, but you'd be surprised what you could get away with when you're related to Cat Grant," she explains. "Come on. I have a spot set up for the meteor shower."

 

The group ambles along the roof until Lena stops. In front of her are three blankets and some pillows lying on the floor as welk as a cooler and two lanterns lighting the space. Winn doesn't hesitate to collapse on one of the blankets, his legs hurting from walking or so long. Exercise is definitely not his forté. Kara goes to scold him, but Lena laughs, so the blonde falls silent and joins him.

 

Once everyone is comfortable on the blankets, Lena opens the cooler and passes around a beer to everyone.

 

"You were prepared," Maggie says as she takes a swig of her drink.

 

"I come up here a lot," Lena informs, shrugging nonchalantly. She turns her attention to Kara when the blonde gently knocks their shoulders together.

 

"Thank you for taking us here," Kara whispers and Lena smiles, nodding.

 

Kara leans back on her hands and tilts her head up towards the sky. She can see more stars than usual from up in their vantage point and a wave of calm washes over her. She looks over at Lena, whose minty green eyes are contently watching the clouds drift across the quarter moon.

 

"Did your mom plan the gala on the night of the meteor shower on purpose?" Winn asks and Kara quickly snaps her gaze away from Lena's side profile.

 

Lena lets out a soft laugh. "No. She says she's seen too much in her life to be in awe of such a natural phenomenon. She says that nothing impresses her. I think that's all a front though. She gets awestruck when she sees Supergirl, you know? She'll deny it beneath the grave, but whenever she sees National City's hero take off into the sky, she's completely enamored," Lena says, not missing the way Kara fidgets next to her. Or the way Alex and Maggie exchange an unreadable expression. Lena furrows her eyebrows in confusion and, when Winn notices, he's quick to jump in.

 

"Well, you see a side of Cat Grant that we don't get the honor to, so I'll take your word for it," he comments.

 

Lena smiles and takes a sip of her beer. The quintet sit quietly, all of their faces tilted up to the sky as the wait for the first of the meteors to make an appearance.

 

"Lena!" Kara exclaims suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Lena jumps in surprise and places her hand on her chest, while Alex, Maggie, and Winn all turn to look at the now blushing blonde. Kara clears her throat and fiddles with the bracelet on her wrist.

 

"Is everything okay?" Lena asks softly.

 

"Yeah. I…" Kara's voice wavers. "…I was just wondering… what do you like to do in your free time?"

 

Maggie snorts and then snickers when Alex elbows her in the side. The latter stands up and grabs her girlfriend's wrist, tugging her to her feet. She whistles to get Winn's attention and nods her head over to the other side of the roof. The boy follows the couple, grumbling the whole time about being treated like a dog.

 

Those same mint green eyes are burning into Kara's as the blonde awkwardly takes a drink of her beer.

 

"Kara? Do you really care about my hobbies?"

 

Kara's eyes widen. "Of course! You… intrigue me.

 

"I intrigue you?" Lena laughs.

 

"Yes. All of my friends have always been really loud and kind of in your face and you're, like, not. And I guess I'm just curious about what kind of things people like you are interested in."

 

"People like me."

 

It's not a question and Kara fumbles for a response.

 

"Yeah. You're really reserved and quiet. And I don't want to assume, but you don't seem to like… people. I mean, you do, but I don't know. Not that that's a bad thing! There's nothing wrong with that. With _you_ , I mean. I just—oh, Rao. This is not coming out the way I had hoped it would."

 

Lena doesn't miss the strange name, but she doesn't press. "Why don't you just take a deep breath and start over?"

 

Kara nods slowly. Deep breath. She can do that. The blonde meets Lena's eyes and traps her bottom lips between her teeth.

 

"I'm trying to ask you out."

 

Lena falters, not expecting that in the slightest.

 

"I mean, you don't have to, of course. I know we just met, like, tonight, but that's the whole point of a date, right? To get to know someone? Or do you get to know someone and then ask them out? I've never been really good at the whole courting— _dating_! I've never been good at the whole _dating_ thing. Oh, golly. Never mind. Just forget I said anything."

 

Lena laughs. Like actually _laughs_. Like a full on belly laugh. And Kara wants the Earth's core to swallow her up.

 

"Why… why are you laughing?" the blonde dares to ask.

 

"Because you're kind of cute," Lena admits in a shy voice. Kara blushes. She didn't even know it was possible for herself to blush, but alas, she's been doing it a lot tonight. Lena glances over Kara's shoulder at the blonde's friends before returning her attention to bright blue eyes.

 

"I'm free on Friday," she says.

 

Kara's eyes widen.

 

"Wait. So that's a yes?"

 

Lena laughs and nods. Kara holds back a squeal of excitement, but does little to avoid doing a jovial little dance in her spot. The brunette next to her scrunches up her face in amusement.

 

And when the first of the meteors start to fall across the sky, well, Kara can definitely say that the natural phenomenon is nothing compared to the woman she's going on a date with.

 

She's a walking cliché and she's proud of it.

~*~

 

Kara groans and pulls her knees up to her chest, her hands covering her face in embarrassment as Alex continues to tease her about her date with Lena. She's just thankful that she waited until they got home before deciding to pester her. She would be absolutely mortified if her sister made the comments she's currently making in front of Lena.

 

"I just find it absolutely strange that my awkward, alien little sister has more game than I do. I mean, we all heard how you absolutely bombed that conversation with Lena, but it seemed to work on her. I didn't even know you were into girls like that. Like is it all girls or is it just Lena? You seem to be really smitten when it comes to her. Strange, indeed."

 

"Alex," Kara whines.

 

"I'm just saying. Do you think Cat will be okay with you going on a date with her daughter?"

 

Kara falters. She slowly moves her hands away from her face. Alex quirks an eyebrow when her sister blanches.

 

"Oh my—Alex! Do you think Cat will fire me for going on a date with her daughter?"

 

Alex shrugs. "I mean, you dated her son and she didn't fire you. But then again, she has two boys and only one daughter. So it might be different. Oh, my God. Kara, you're just playing the whole field when it comes to your boss's children, aren't you? That's going to be some awkward holiday dinners for you, isn't it? Does Lena know you dated her older brother?"

 

Kara groans in annoyance. She reaches her foot out and pushes her sister off of the couch. Alex laughs loudly in response. She leans against the coffee table and watches the blonde, who is so clearly deep in thought.

 

"She likes you," Alex says. "Lena, I mean. I can tell. It's gonna be fine, alright? Where do you plan on taking her?"

 

Kara sighs and hugs her knees. "I dunno. She never really answered my question when I asked what her hobbies were."

 

Alex laughs at the memory, quickly falling silent when Kara glares at her. She knows her sister would never hurt her, but she does have heat vision and even sweet Kara Danvers has her limits. Alex won't test her.

 

"Okay. Well, what does she like? Surely, you know _something_. You two were talking all night."

 

"Um, she likes science, obviously. And… music."

 

"What kind of music?"

 

Kara shrugs. "Classical, I guess."

 

Alex purses her lips in thought. She tries to put herself in Lena's shoes, but really, the two are polar opposites and it's kind of hard to think of something that the Ireland native would like to do. Because while Alex would love to go on a paintballing date or to a shooting range, she doesn't quite think Lena would enjoy those ideas very much.

 

"Do you think she would like the orchestra? There's one in town for the next two weeks. I heard some of the interns at CatCo talking about it the other day," Kara says and Alex grins.

 

"That's perfect. Take her to the orchestra and then somewhere to eat or vice versa. Somewhere quiet though. She seems to appreciate tranquility."

 

Kara beams and leans down to hug her sister, quietly thanking her as she does so. Alex ruffles blonde hair when she pulls away.

 

"Are you spending the night?" Kara inquires. Alex slowly lifts her shoulders in a lazy shrug.

 

"Sure. But you hog all of the blankets, so we need to get a spare from the closet."

 

"I have a better idea. We should push all of the furniture to the side and build a fort. Like when we were kids. We can stay up and watch crappy romcoms all night."

 

Alex smiles. "That sounds perfect."

 

~*~

 

**Lena [2:17 AM]  
So do I get to know where you're taking me?**

 

**Kara [2:17 AM]  
It's a surprise**

 

**Kara [2:18 AM]  
And what are you doing awake? It's late Lena. That's not healthy**

 

**Lena [2:20 AM]  
Look who's talking Miss Danvers**

 

**Kara [2:21 AM]  
Yeah well I'm an alien**

 

"Kara!"

 

The blonde jumps and whips her head around to face her sister, who was so very clearly reading her messages over her shoulder.

 

"Ow, Alex. I have sensitive ears, you know?"

 

"You just told Lena that you're an alien!" Alex exclaims.

 

"It was a joke, Alex."

 

"Except it isn't. You really are an alien, Kara. Or did you forget?"

 

Kara shrugs. "It's fine." She looks down when her phone pings. "See? Look. A joke."

 

**Lena [2:22 AM]  
Maybe I'm an alien too. Did you ever think of that?**

 

She shows her sister her phone and Alex sighs softly. She loves Kara. She really does. But sometimes, she can be so careless. The brunette doesn't think Lena would actually do anything to hurt the blonde. Lena is a gentle and caring person, after all. But really, Kara can never be too careful when it comes to the whole alien/Supergirl topic. Especially when it comes to someone who comes from such a powerful family, like Lena does.

 

**Kara: [2:24 AM]  
Well I mean your beauty is out of this world so I wouldn't doubt it**

 

**Lena [2:25]  
Oh my god Kara**

 

Kara laughs loudly and Alex ganders at her sister, who is smiling widely at her phone as her fingers swiftly type away.

 

And she can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Lena knowing Kara's secret wouldn't have such a negative outcome.

 

~*~

 

Kara steps out of the elevator, letting herself be pulled along with the crowd of people until she's right next to Winn's desk, where he's talking with James. She places two coffees and two chocolate donuts down on the surface with a wide smile.

 

"You look happy this morning," James remarks.

 

"I'm happy every morning."

 

"Yeah, but more so than usual."

 

"Does it have anything to do with you know who?" Winn asks and Kara blushes.

 

"Who?" James questions.

 

"Kara has a date with Lena on Friday," Winn informs.

 

Kara gasps. "Winn!"

 

"Who's Lena?" James asks.

 

"KIERA!"

 

Kara's eyes widen. She quickly grabs Cat's coffee and rushes into her boss's office. Setting the beverage down on the older woman's desk, she stands up straight and smiles expectantly at Cat. The CEO slowly looks up at Kara through her reading glasses.

 

"I hear you have a date with my daughter next week."

 

Kara's smile falls. "Um, yes… ma'am. If–if that's okay with you."

 

"I don't care what you do with your life, Kiera. It's your life. But just know this, Lena is special and she deserves to be treated as such. She is a genuinely good person. People like her don't just fall from the sky. So for her to choose you, you must be pretty special as well. You two are good for each other. So all I ask is that you don't ruin in. She acts strong and she _is_ , but she's lost a lot in her life and if she were to lose you, too, I don't think she would make it out okay. Do you understand?"

 

Kara nods, letting her boss's words sink in. "Yes, Miss Grant. I promise I'll always treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

 

"Good. Now go get your friend that has all of the toys on his desk. Uh, Wit, I believe. I have a technological problem that needs to be handled and quite frankly, I don't trust anyone else with my computer."

 

Kara smiles at that. She knows how elated Winn would be if he were to hear those words leave Cat's mouth. She nods her head and swivels on her heel, making her way out of the office.

 

"Oh, and Kiera?"

 

Kara pauses and turns to look at her boss.

 

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

 

"If you hurt my daughter, not only will your job be at stake, but so will your status in this society."

 

Kara's lips part and, after a moment of silence, she nods her head and rushes out of the office, completely missing the smile that crosses Cat Grant's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little filler before big things happen next chapter <3

Game night is by far the Superfriends' favorite night of the week. It's the one time that they can all just be normal for once. They don't have to worry about missions and Kryptonite and algorithms and really, the only alien they have to be concerned with is Kara and keeping her as far away from the kitchen as possible.

 

Three potential house fires are enough _thank you very much_.

 

The only stress that comes with game night is the accusation of cheating, which happens at least four times every Friday night. But it's _fine_. They have fun. They joke around and laugh and eat way too much takeout until they all sporadically fall into a food coma in the middle of whoever is hosting's living room.

 

Unless you're one Winn Schott Jr., who, more often than not, manages to pass out on Kara's kitchen counter or on the dining table or in the bathtub after having one drink too many.

 

Overall, it's like a spa day in the form of Monopoly and competition.

 

It's relaxing.

 

Kara Danvers is anything but relaxed.

 

It's Friday, exactly 24 hours before her date with Lena, who Kara somehow managed to invite to game night.

 

At first, when Alex suggested that Lena should join them, Kara thought she was joking. Her sister is not one to willingly invite an outsider into the Superfriends' sacred night of Charades and tequila shots. It took a full hour of bribing Alex before the blonde was allowed to invite _Lucy Lane_ for Rao's sake.

 

But with Lena?

 

_Invite her,_ she said. _It'll be fun,_ she said. _Just call her,_ she said.

 

Anyone who says Kara's puppy face is unfair has clearly not seen Alex Danvers's pout. Now, _that_  is unfair.

 

So now, Kara is sitting in the middle of her living room with all of her friends, waiting for that fateful knock on the front door. Game night officially started almost an hour ago and Lena has yet to show. Kara has reread her messages with the girl at least six times, just to make sure that Lena did agree to come and she didn't misinterpret anything.

 

**_Would you like to join my friends and me for game night on Friday?_** and _**Sounds fun. What time?**_ is a pretty straightforward conversation.

 

"Didn't you invite Lena?" Alex asks as she leans across the coffee table to address her sister.

 

"Yeah. She should be here by now, right? Do you think she changed her mind? Rao, Alex, what if something happened to her?"

 

Alex sighs. "Relax, Kara. Maybe she just forgot. Have you tried texting her?"

 

"No. But maybe it's for the best. Wouldn't it be bad luck for me to see her before our date anyway?" Kara asks, looking to her left when Lucy chuckles softly.

 

"Uh… no, hon. That's weddings. Not first dates," the brunette informs and Kara sighs. She drags a hand over her face before standing up.

 

"Okay. Well, what is she thinks I'm being clingy? Or what if she changed her mind about going on a date with me and she's avoiding me now? What if she's trying to think of a way to let me down?" Kara frets as she begins to pace back and forth. All of the other Superfriends exchange glances. They honestly had no idea Kara cared this much. Obviously, she likes the girl, but none of them thought that Lena's opinion of the blonde meant that much to her.

 

"Kara," Alex says before her sister can have a full fledged breakdown.

 

Kara stops and looks at Alex with slightly desperate eyes. "Yeah?"

 

"Just call her."

 

The Kryptonian nods. Yeah. She can do that.

 

Kara steps into the kitchen for privacy and anxiously fumbles with her phone. It takes her a full minute to convince herself to dial Lena's number and, when she finally does, she nearly throws the phone across the room. The only thing that stops her from doing just that is the sound of Lena's voice drifting from the device.

 

_"Hello? Kara?"_

 

The blonde internally curses and presses the phone to her ear.

 

"Lena! Hi." She winces at the shakiness in her tone. "Um, I don't know if you forgot or if you had to cancel or whatever, but tonight's game night."

 

_"No. I remember. I just had to… make a detour?"_

 

Kara frowns at the uncertainty in Lena's voice.

 

"What kind of detour?"

 

_"Um… the kind with scrubs and heart monitors?"_

 

Kara gasps. "Lena! You're in the hospital?! What happened?!"

 

As Kara starts rushing around for her shoes and coat, all of the other bodies in the apartment turn to watch her with wide eyes.

 

_"Nothing. Nothing. Just a minor accident in the lab. I'm fine,"_ Lena assures.

 

"I'm coming to see you. What hospital? St. Adams? Rao, are you sure you're okay?"

 

_"Kara!"_ Lena laughs. _"I'm honestly fine. I've already been admitted to leave. I should be there shortly. Quit worrying."_

 

Kara sighs. "Okay. Alright. I'll see you soon?"

 

_"Of course. Bye, Kara."_

 

"Bye."

 

The blonde sets the phone on the counter when the line goes dead. She whirls around to face her friends, concern still gnawing at her insides. Until she can see that Lena is okay with her own eyes, Kara knows that she's not going to stop worrying.

 

Alex is the first to speak. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Lena's in the hospital."

 

Kara feels her heart start to beat faster when they all start to throw questions her way.

 

"Is she okay?"

 

"What happened?"

 

"Are we going to go see her?"

 

"Is she still coming?"

 

"Is she going to die?"

 

Lucy lobs a pillow at Winn's head for that last question. Kara buries her face in her hands, only looking up when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Alex smiles warmly at her.

 

"What happened, Kar?"

 

"I don't know. She said some kind of accident in the lab. She's going to be here soon, but a lab accident? That requires medical attention? That's serious, right? Like I'm not crazy for being worried, am I?"

 

Alex chuckles. "No. You aren't crazy. But if she said that she's fine and she sounded fine on the phone, then you're just going to have to take her word for it."

 

"Why didn't she call me, Alex? I could've been there for her," Kara mumbles.

 

Alex gently rubs her shoulder before guiding her back into the living room. As soon as Kara is sitting, Maggie hands her a pint of melted Ben And Jerry's. She thanks her with a smile and swirls the ice cream around in a small whirlpool.

 

"I'm sure Lena has a legitimate reason for not calling you. She'll be here soon and you can ask her. But for now, you need to calm down and stop worrying. She's fine, Kara. Why don't we set up Monopoly while we wait?" Alex suggests. Kara nods and stands to get the board games from her room.

 

So much for a stress-free night.

 

~*~

 

The moment Kara sees Lena standing in the hallway, she pulls her in for a hug, making sure not to literally crush her as she does so.

 

Lena laughs quietly. "Hello to you, too."

 

"Sorry. Hi. Are you okay?"

 

Kara steps back, holding the door open for Lena to walk in. The brunette hums.

 

"I'm okay. Just a minor chemical burn. I'll be fine. It won't even scar." She holds up her hand, which has a white bandage wrapped around it. "This happens more than you think."

 

Kara frowns. "Is that supposed to be comforting?"

 

Lena laughs again and slips her coat off, draping it over the back of one of the dining chairs. She turns around, gasping when she's pulled in for another hug. One that isn't as tight, but just as warm.

 

"Good to see you're still breathing, Baby Grant," Maggie says.

 

"My writing may be a little sloppy for the next few days, but I assure you, my lungs are the strongest organs in my body as of late," Lena quips. Maggie laughs and nods, ruffling the younger woman's hair. Lena ducks away and looks at Kara with a grin. The superhero instantly starts to feel a little better at the sight and she returns the gesture, albeit a little shakily.

 

Lena makes her rounds to greet everyone else, introducing herself to James and Lucy, before they're all herded into the dining room by Kara to start the first game of the night.

 

Not even twenty minutes into Monopoly, everyone soon learns that while Lena can be reserved and quiet, she will absolutely _devastate_ anyone who tries to defeat her and she will do it with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Really, the first clue that Lena would be a master at the game should've been the fact that she managed to convince _Kara Danvers_ to give up the dog game piece with just one flash of that same saccharine smile. Really, it was a monumental moment for the books.

 

Kara is the thimble. The _thimble_. Kara has never been anything other than the dog since she was introduced to the game when she was fourteen.

 

Even Maggie was at a loss for words when the blonde handed the dog over with no hesitation.

 

Honestly, the thimble.

 

But now, as Lena already owns almost half of the board and is only willing to trade them over for double the original price, Lucy could swear she can see tears in Winn's eyes. He seems to be the main victim of Lena's plunder at the moment, while Kara has yet to face the Ireland native's wrath.

 

James calls it favoritism. Maggie calls it whipped. Lena calls it goodwill.

 

"Five fifty."

 

Winn gasps. "You only paid two hundred for it!" he whines, legitimately whines.

 

"Actually, she paid two forty," Kara informs and Lena grins, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

 

"I'm not paying five fifty for something you paid two hundred for," he insists.

 

"Six fifty," Lena raises.

 

Alex snickers. "Winn, if you want that monopoly, you better pay her before she takes your whole bank."

 

Winn grumbles and fishes through his money for the correct amount, if only because he's in last place and he really needs that monopoly if he wants to even attempt to redeem himself. As the two trade the money for the card, Lena titters with a coy simper.

 

"Pleasure doing business with you."

 

"Yeah yeah. Kara, you need to put a leash on your girlfriend."

 

Both women flush bright red, only turning a darker shade of ruby when Maggie says, "It's a bit too early in their relationship for _that_ , Winn."

 

In the end, Winn is the first to go bankrupt, and to Alex surprisingly, but Lena makes her go bankrupt ten minutes later. And thirty five minutes after that, to no one's shock, Lena is crowned the reigning champion of Monopoly.

 

When they move on to Scrabble, Kara is quick to claim the brunette as her partner. Maggie is with Alex. James is with Winn. And Lucy opts to be by herself.

 

Lena and Kara play _quartzy_ as the first word for the round and earn themselves 116 points with a bonus of fifty for using all of their tiles.

 

And as the two high five each other, the others share looks of indignation because honestly, why do they even bother?

 

Lena and Kara call them sore losers for the next two hours when they sweep the board with a score of 729 points and are accused of cheating.

 

~*~

 

"Do I get to know where you're taking me now?" Lena whispers softly as she and Kara sit in front of the large window in the living room, both of them looking out at the sparkling city lights below them. Everyone else sleeps soundly around them, Winn actually managing to make it to one of the couches this time.

 

"Mm. No."

 

Lena groans and turns to give the blonde a pointed look. "Why not?" she asks.

 

"Because it's a surprise, Lena."

 

"I've never been fond of surprises," Lena retorts. Kara gently bumps their shoulders together.

 

"Can I be the exception?"

 

Lena rolls her eyes dramatically before nodding. "I guess," she breathes out. Kara laughs and reaches out, intertwining their fingers. She carefully rubs her thumb over the bandage on Lena's hand with a sad smile. She never wants the brunette to get hurt ever again. Unfortunately, if she's going to potentially be Supergirl's girlfriend, Kara knows that the risk of Lena being injured again is a very high possibility.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 

Kara hums. "Oh. It's nothing. I just—can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Why didn't you call me when you got hurt?"

 

Lena sighs. "Honestly? I didn't even think about it. I'm not used to having people in my life other than my mom and my brothers. So the fact that you would be concerned didn't even cross my mind. And besides, it's not bad, Kara. I didn't even really feel like I had to go to the hospital, but my mom is very protective. I'm twenty four, but she still treats me like I'm a little girl."

 

Kara smiles. "She cares about you. And I do, too. So next time something like this happens, will you please call me?"

 

Lena nods, her lips quirking up. She hesitates before resting her head on Kara's shoulder. The blonde can hear both of their heart rates picking up at the action and she knows that Lena is going to mean so much to her one day, if she doesn't already.

 

~*~

 

The group is coming to learn that if there is anyone who is worse than cooking than Kara, it is one Lena Grant. All of the women are in the kitchen making breakfast, excluding Lucy because she refuses to take part in quote 'stereotypical gender roles' unquote, but they all know that she just wants to be as far away from the _absolute disaster_ that is happening as possible.

 

It's a shame, too, because Lucy makes the best egg scramble.

 

The trash can is currently half full of burnt and undercooked pancakes, the majority of them coming from Lena, who insists that she isn't going to stop until she gets at least one right. Alex and Maggie's stomachs are starting to growl a bit desperately while Kara just watches on with an adoring smile on her face.

 

Absolutely hopeless.

 

Everyone turns to Lena when she claps her hands.

 

"Look! It's perfect!" she exclaims and Kara sidles over to her. She looks down at the pancake and smiles. It does look pretty good. She can only hope that it tastes okay.

 

It doesn't taste okay.

 

The inside is gooey and Kara's pretty sure that she takes a whole bite of just pure flour, but she smiles through it and gives Lena a thumbs up.

 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, it really depends on who you're asking, Lena decides to try the pancake herself and very nearly gags.

 

"Oh, my God! Kara! That's horrible!" she exclaims. "Don't eat that."

 

She grabs the paper plate and tosses it in the trash. Kara smiles guiltily.

 

"It wasn't that bad."

 

"It was worse than bad," Lena deadpans. "Okay. I give up. Someone else can take over."

 

Maggie sighs in relief, but quickly falls silent at the glare that Kara gives her.

 

"Come on, Baby Grant. I'm cooking, but you're going to sit there and watch and learn."

 

Maggie pats the counter and Lena pulls herself up onto the surface, bright eyed as she intently watches the woman start to make new pancake batter.

 

"She's kind of adorable," Alex says in a soft voice for only Kara to hear.

 

The blonde beams. "She is, isn't she?"

 

"Are you excited about your date with her?"

 

"Nervous, but yeah, I'm excited."

 

Alex smiles. "Just be yourself, Kar. It's clearly working already. Be your bright, overprotective, puppy self and you'll be golden."

 

Kara chuckles and drapes her arm over Alex's shoulders.

 

"I'm not overprotective."

 

Alex laughs loudly. "Keep telling yourself that, Kara. Keep telling yourself that."

 

Kara rolls her eyes, catching Lena's gaze from the other side of the kitchen. Lena smiles, but quickly looks away when Maggie yells at her for not paying attention.

 

And Kara may want to wrap Lena up in a blanket and protect from all that is bad, but she isn't overprotective. She isn't. She just thinks that Lena is too good for this world.

 

She'll never be able to express just how lucky she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but it's just a filler before the big date. Anyway, it's late here and I wanted to get this up before midnight. I'm tired and half asleep. I tried to end the chapter where it made sense, but it just started to get kind of sloppy towards the end, so I decided to just end it where it was before it got too bad. Thank you for reading and please comment. It really motivates me. Love you lots <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I got my days mixed up and I thought today was Tuesday and yesterday was Monday, but I'm here now! <3

Kara has it all planned perfectly.

 

It's going to be an amazing night. There's going to be a delicious dinner and music and one final surprise destination in store. The restaurant she chose not only has foods high in calories, but also meals that consist of all of that healthy stuff that Lena enjoys. And she also managed to get them perfect seats at the orchestra. They aren't too close to where Lena's ears will be bleeding by the time it's over, but also not too far to where they can't witness the passion and the deft skill. Then, the surprise, Kara's personal favorite part of the date, will be the perfect way for them to just relax after an eventful evening.

 

It's going to be perfect.

 

There's just one problem. And that problem is in the form of transportation.

 

Kara knows how to drive. Really. She gets the basics of it. But after a failed driving test when she was sixteen that involved a broken steering wheel and a slightly terrified driving instructor, she never bothered to get her license again, in fear of revealing her true identity. And besides, flying has always been much more efficient anyway.

 

Except, now it isn't.

 

She doesn't want to show up at Lena's place in a taxi. That wouldn't be very appealing. Sure, they live in a big city and riding in a cab is the most basic means of transportation, but that isn't classy for a first date. And while the orchestra and the restaurant are in walking distance from each other, she can't just ask Lena to meet her there. That just won't do either.

 

She has hit a major road block, no pun intended.

 

Maggie suggested a horse-drawn carriage and was quickly shut down by the superhero. Not only would that be too expensive, it would also be much too extravagant and while Kara believes that Lena deserves the best of the best, she doesn't want to come off as trying too hard.

 

Lucy suggested taking a motorcycle. They all know how great Kara looks on a bike, but unfortunately, she doesn't have a motorcyle license either. And anyway, she doesn't know how Lena would feel about that, and she's sure that they'll both be wearing dresses and it wouldn't be appropriate.

 

So that was a hard no.

 

James and Winn both suggested walking. One harsh glare silenced them both immediately.

 

Eventually, Alex just told her to hire a chauffeur for the night. Not only would it be classy, it also wouldn't appear entirely unusual. Kara worried about that idea for a solid minute before realizing that renting a nice car would be entirely different than getting in the back of a dingy, sticky taxi.

 

But now she's faced with another dilemma. The whole date is already going to cost her her whole paycheck, excluding rent money, of course. Kara knows that a chauffeur won't be cheap and while she wants Lena to have a good time, she also doesn't have any money left to fork over.

 

"We'll help you," Alex says as she, Kara, Lucy, and Maggie sit around the agent's dining table an hour and a half before the date is due to start. The other two women nod along sagely.

 

"Really?" Kara asks. "You know I wouldn't ask for money from any of you if I didn't really need it. I just—I want this night to go well. And for some reason, it seems that the universe is condemning me to some kind of awful curse."

 

Maybe a little dramatic, but whatever. She's becoming desperate here.

 

"Yeah. Totally. We like Lena and if pitching in a few bucks is going to keep her around, then count me in," Lucy remarks.

 

"We got you, Little Danvers," Maggie adds.

 

And Kara nearly bursts into tears right then and there.

 

An hour later, Lena isn't really fairing much better in her own home a few miles away. She's standing in front of her full length mirror, feeling like she's on the precipice of a panic attack. This is the first real date she's ever been on. A sad fact for a twenty four year old, but Lena's relationship achievements are the least of her worries. She just doesn't know how to _act_ on a date. She doesn't know how to act around people, period.

 

Yes, Kara is different than most and she brings out a side of Lena that the brunette didn't even think existed, but that doesn't make this any less nerve-wracking. She almost asks Cat for advice a few times, but she always stops herself in fear of getting herself tangled in a long speech about being herself and acting how a strong woman would when in a dire situation. Lena knows all of that already and, really, she just doesn't have time for one of her mother's lectures. She's already behind schedule.

 

So imagine her fear when she hears the doorbell sound throughout the house.

 

"No. That can't be her already," Lena mumbles to herself. She rushes out of the room, slowing to a stop at the end of the hall when she hears a familiar voice talking to Cat. Just not the familiar voice she was expecting.

 

"Hey, Lena," Lucy greets as Cat lets her into the penthouse. "I thought I would stop by and see how you're doing because, honestly, Kara is a puddle of a nervous mess right now."

 

Lena smiles tightly. "Hello, Lucy. Um, I'm fine… You really didn't have to come over."

 

Cat gives her daughter a pointed look. "Lena, please, I can hear how you've been pacing and talking to yourself for the past half hour. Honestly. Lacey, was it? It's nice to meet you. Please help my daughter."

 

"Actually, it's Lucy and we've met before. I've been working for you… for a while."

 

Cat purses her lips before turning on her heel and disappearing into the kitchen. Lena shuffles her feet anxiously.

 

"I apologize for…" She gestures towards the spot Cat was previously occupying, "…that."

 

Lucy just laughs. Lena gestures for the girl to follow her and turns on her heel, walking back into her room. Only when they step through the door does Lena realize how big of a mess she had made. It's like the backstage of a high class fashion show exploded in her bedroom. Clothes, makeup, jewelry, hair styling products, all things that are probably worth more than Lucy's apartment are scattered throughout the space.

 

"Wow. It looks like my assistance really was needed," Lucy remarks, chuckling. Lena blushes and averts her gaze as she quietly starts to clean up.

 

"Hey. No. I'll clean this up. You need to get ready." Lucy looks around with pursed lips before her eyes land on a body hugging sheath dress. She's almost positive that the forest green color of it will bring out Lena's eyes. Picking it up, Lucy thrusts it towards the other girl and orders her to put it on. Lena looks around her room nervously.

 

"…Here?" she asks. Lucy looks up from the straightener and curling iron she's untangling. She shrugs.

 

"If you want to. I don't care." When Lena nibbles on her bottom lip, she continues, "I'll step out."

 

Lena nods and Lucy backs out of the room. As the door clicks shut, Lena silently strips from the outfit she's wearing and pulls the dress that Lucy chose on. Once it's comfortably on her shoulders, the brunette reaches behind to zip it up, sighing when she only manages half of it.

 

"Lucy!" she calls out and her (friend?) steps back into the room. She whistles lowly.

 

"I'm a genius, aren't I? Of course I am."

 

Lena laughs under her breath. "I need you to zip me up."

 

"Oh! Right."

 

Lena turns around and Lucy approaches her. As the latter zips the dress up, her eyes land on something on Lena's shoulder.

 

"Is that a tattoo?!" she exclaims, tracing the spiral ink with her eyes as Lena splutters for a response.

 

"Er, yeah? I got it when I was sixteen after my mom and I got in an argument. Really the only rebellious thing I did as a kid."

 

"What is it?" Lucy asks. The tattoo isn't big, about the size of a golf ball, but Lucy can't say she isn't awed. She's always wanted a tattoo, but her father is a very strict man. As soon as she was old enough to make the decision on her own, her father's rules had already been engrained in her mind and she didn't even bother to entertain the idea.

 

"A triskele. It's an Irish symbol. I got it to honor my birthplace," Lena explains quietly. She likes the tattoo, but she's never sure what anyone else will say about it. Too many times, people have called her a poseur for getting a tattoo honoring the place she hasn't been to since she was four.

 

Lena prepares herself for the judgment or the names, and she's pleasantly surprised by Lucy's next comment.

 

"That's really cool. The Irish culture always intrigued me. I think it's amazing that you get to say you're a part of that. Even if it has been a while." Lucy steps back and places her hand on Lena's shoulder, gently turning her around. "This dress is perfect. Classy, but the color keeps it from being stuffy, and it really does make your eyes pop. Kara isn't going to know what hit her."

 

Lena smiles and thanks her. And then Lucy is set to hyperdrive, rushing around the room to pick out makeup products and jewelry, all the while cleaning up the things they won't be using.

 

"How did you want to do your hair?" Lucy asks.

 

Lena shrugs. "Kara hasn't seen it down yet. It's always been in a ponytail or a bun."

 

Lucy beams and gently pushes Lena to sit down in the chair in front of the vanity.

 

"We have twenty minutes. You do your makeup. I'll do your hair," Lucy instructs. Lena laughs and nods, picking up the first tube of mascara.

 

~*~

 

Flabbergasted.

 

Kara isn't sure if that's even a legitimate King's English word, but she heard Maggie say it once and that seems to be the only word to describe her current emotion. Absolutely flabbergasted.

 

"Lucy?" the blonde finally manages to splutter after a full ten seconds of just staring at the brunette as they stand in the hallway outside the Grants' penthouse. "What're you doing here?"

 

Lucy grins. "Oh, didn't you hear? Lena and I are best friends now."

 

Kara furrows her eyebrows because—okay, what? Lucy continues to smile that sickly sweet smile at her as she rocks back and forth on her heels. Kara has dozens of questions running through her mind, but one seems to stick out more than the others.

 

"How did you even get her address?" she asks and Lucy shrugs.

 

"I may or may not have had Winn crack into our boss's files. But don't tell Cat or Lena. They think I got their address from you," the brunette says.

 

"Oh, so your best friendship with Lena is started on a lie?"

 

Lucy lifts her shoulders in another lazy shrug. "Basically, yeah. But it's a white lie. It's not hurting anyone. By the way, while Lena is always pretty high up on the scale, she's a solid eleven and a half tonight, so you may want to prepare yourself. Oh, and I've already asked her about the whole chauffeur thing and she is a-okay with it. You're welcome."

 

"Oh, dear Rao. Lucy, you need to leave."

 

"Wow, Supergirl. I love when you take control," Lucy says, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

"Leave!"

 

Lucy's laughter follows her all the way down the hallway, only falling silent when the elevator doors slide shut behind her. Kara sighs and walks up to the front door, bringing her fist up to knock… _gently_. Gently because Maggie's door had a hole it in for a week the first time Kara went to her place. She's been given permission to just walk in since.

 

The door swings open and Kara grins when she sees a familiar curly haired boy.

 

"Carter! Hi!" she exclaims, probably a little too excitedly, but she'd been expecting Lena and now she's just really anxious to see her date.

 

"Kara." He steps to the side and lets the blonde enter. "Lena's in her room. I'll get her."

 

Kara nods and closes the door as she watches the boy disappear down the hallway. Looking around, she freezes when she sees her boss leaning against the island counter with a mug of some kind of steaming drink raised to her lips. Cat watches her with a certain look in her blue eyes that Kara can't quiet pinpoint.

 

"Hello, Miss Grant," Kara says a bit stiltedly.

 

"I've already given you your shovel talk, Kiera. You can relax."

 

"Mom," Kara hears Carter say from behind her. "It's Kara. Not Kiera. Shouldn't you know that by now? She's been working for you for a long time."

 

Kara smiles triumphantly at the slightly surprised look on her boss's face. Her lips instantly drop back down when Cat levels her with a hard stare.

 

"Carter, go finish your homework."

 

The boy nods and turns on his heel. Kara quickly whips around when she hears a door open and then the sound of stilettos on the hardwood floorboards. As Lena approaches her, the only thing going through Kara's mind is: _Lucy was right_. She won't be telling her friend that though. Lucy's head is getting to be a little too big.

 

"Hi, Kara."

 

Kara vaguely hears Cat slip out of the room, her focus solely on her date.

 

"Wow. Lena, you look stunning."

 

Lena blushes a pretty shade of pink. "Thank you. You look amazing yourself."

 

Kara smiles her thanks and looks around nervously. "Should we go then?"

 

Lena nods, so Kara takes her hand and leads her towards the door, only stopping when she hears Cat all out.

 

"Have her home by midnight, Kiera, or I will make you regret being my assistant."

 

Kara's lips part. She isn't sure if Cat is being serious, but she is her boss and she won't be taking any risks. Lena rolls her eyes and pulls Kara out of the penthouse.

 

"Sorry," Lena mumbles. "I asked her to play nice. I guess that's the nicest you'll get."

 

"It's fine. I think… I think that might've been a joke, actually."

 

Lena quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing as they step into the elevator. They both remain silent until they're safely in the backseat of the car that was rented for the date. Eventually, Lena's curiosity gets the better of her and she turns to face the blonde. Kara smiles knowingly.

 

"So can I know where we're going now?" Lena asks.

 

The older woman laughs. "First, we're going to a nice Italian restaurant. And don't worry, they have healthy foods like salads and eggplant Parmesan. I checked. But of course, if you're feeling a little more daring, there's even a vegetable lasagna. Or regular lasagna. Or pizza."

 

"You realize the foods that you just listed got less and less healthy as you went on, right?"

 

Kara shrugs. "Get what you'd like."

 

"I will. And the second part? I mean, I'm assuming there's a second part. You said first, so…"

 

"There is a second part. And a third, if you're feeling up to it. But you won't know those until it's time for them. So no asking."

 

Lena sighs and acquiesces.

 

The thirty minute drive to the restaurant is filled with the happy sound that comes with a game of Twenty Questions and both women are completely oblivious to the amused smiles that the chauffeur keeps giving them though the rearview mirror.

 

When they pull up to the restaurant, both women thank the man as they climb out. They lace their fingers together as they walk through the doors to the eatery. Kara leads the brunette up to the waiter standing at the podium in the front.

 

"Reservation name?" he asks.

 

"Danvers."

 

He nods and drags his finger down a list of names. "Danvers. Table for two?"

 

"Yes."

 

The man hums and gestures for them to follow him. He leads them through the restaurant to a table by the window, leaving them with some menus and a basket of breadsticks.

 

"This is beautiful," Lena says as they both look out the window, which has a beautiful view of one of the many nature parks that National City has. Kara hums in agreement.

 

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about a table by the window. My sister hates them. She has this fear that people on the streets are watching her eat."

 

Lena laughs. "Well, that's not completely irrational."

 

Kara smiles, looking over when a waitress approaches. She introduces herself as Grace and asks for their drink orders. Once she leaves to get their Coke and iced tea, Kara turns to look at her date.

 

"So Lena."

 

"So Kara."

 

"If you could live on any planet other than Earth, which would it be?"

 

Lena laughs. "What?"

 

"This universe fascinates me," Kara says. "I personally would choose Mercury."

 

"You do realize you would probably melt, right?"

 

"Hypothetically."

 

Lena chuckles. "Okay. _Hypothetically_ , I would live on Pluto."

 

"Why Pluto?"

 

"I was very disappointed when they announced that Pluto was no longer a planet," Lena explains, shrugging and Kara laughs softly.

 

"Fair enough. But you do realize you would probably freeze, right?"

 

Lena rolls her eyes.

 

~*~

 

"You didn't."

 

"I did."

 

Lena turns to look at Kara with wide eyes. "Kara! This is amazing! I haven't been to the orchestra since I was little."

 

Kara grins when Lena spontaneously hugs her. Right as she's about to return the embrace, Lena steps back with a bright red face. She looks like she can't believe she just did that. When green eyes slowly meet blue, Kara smiles softly.

 

"Shall we?" she asks and Lena nods, still flushed. Kara leads her into the Orchestra Hall. After getting their tickets scanned, the blonde guides Lena into the main room. She locates their seats quickly and, once they've been sitting for a while, Lena manages to speak again.

 

"You didn't have to do all this, Kara. I would've been happy with just the dinner."

 

Kara gives her a pointed look. "I'm not one to do something halfway, Lena. And besides, I'm kind of doing this for myself, too. I've never been to the orchestra. I'm excited."

 

Lena nods and turns to face the stage when the lights dim. Her face heats up again when she feels Kara's hand slip into hers. They've held hands a lot, but the action never fails to make Lena feel giddy inside.

 

Throughout the whole show, Kara remains completely awed. Earth instruments were so different from the ones on Krypton. There are some that are being played that Kara has never even heard of. But Lena has. Every time Kara asks the name of the instruments, Lena answers without batting an eye.

 

When the orchestra pauses for an interlude an hour later, Kara is majorly disappointed. Until Lena tells her that they're only taking a break and that there's still another hour to go. Kara brightens at this information and is even more excited when ballet dancers prance onto the stage and start to perform a beautiful piece while they wait.

 

Lena has to refrain from bursting into an uncontrollable laughter at the puppy dog excitement that Kara is expressing. As each minute passes, Kara gets even more and more into the performance.

 

"Wow. Lena! Look. Why aren't you looking? This is beautiful! Lena, _look_."

 

Lena giggles and turns to watch the ballerinas. They really are beautiful.

 

When the interlude eventually ends, Kara's eagerness for the orchestra is getting strange looks off the people around them. Lena and her date are definitely the least classy people here, but she can't even bring herself to care. Kara is just too adorable.

 

"Lena, that was amazing!" Kara exclaims as they're leaving the Hall an hour and a half later. She swings their arms back and forth between them as they walk.

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

 

"I did! I really did." Kara's eyes widen and she turns to look at Lena. "Did _you_? I hope you did. I didn't even think to ask if you were having a good time. I'm sorry, Lena."

 

"Kara, I loved it. Thank you," Lena cuts in. Kara relaxes and smiles.

 

"Good. Oh, um, we can walk to the last part of our date from here. It's only around the corner. Is that okay?"

 

Lena nods and lets Kara pull her along the sidewalk. They reach a small building a few minutes later and Lena gives the blonde an apprehensive look.

 

"It's an animal shelter!" Kara exclaims happily. Lena looks around her and at the building.

 

"Is it… open? There are no lights on, Kara."

 

Kara beams and opens her clutch, taking out a key. "Alex's college roommate owns this shelter and she gave me a key because she knows that I love animals, so I have unlimited access to it. I got permission from her beforehand though. Come on. Let's go play with some puppies."

 

Lena relaxes, putting her trust in Kara. She hasn't done her wrong yet and playing with puppies really _does_ sound like a lot of fun.

 

Kara unlocks the shelter door and lets Lena step in first. She shuts the door and guides the brunette through the main office to the back room, where kennels upon kennels of dogs and cats fill the space. Lena grins and walks up to the first kennel, where a scraggly white terrier sleeps soundly. She coos softly, alerting the dog, who stretches and stands and snuffles around Lena's fingers when she presses them through the bars.

 

"Have you ever had any dogs?" Kara asks from next to her.

 

"No. I had a hamster when I was little though."

 

"Does your mom not like dogs?"

 

"No, it's not that. My family and I are just really busy all the time. We wouldn't have the time to take care of something that completely depends on us. What about you?"

 

Kara shrugs. "No. But we did foster this beagle that lived next door to us when his owners went out of town once. He kind of tore up the living room and Eliza decided that animals would not be allowed in the house anymore."

 

Lena laughs and lets Kara take her hand and lead her to another room. Lena almost melts when she finds a litter of labradoodle puppies bouncing around the room, their mother sleeping soundly on the dog bed in the corner.

 

"These little guys just turned three months yesterday," Kara informs. "I told Maggie about them and now she's trying to convince Alex to adopt one with her."

 

Lena laughs and slowly lowers herself to her knees when the puppies run over to greet the new people. As Lena lets the puppies climb onto her lap and lick her face and tug at her hair, Kara slyly pulls her phone out and snaps a couple pictures. She quickly slips it back into her clutch when Lena looks up at her. Kara chuckles when one of the puppies leaps up and tries to nip at Lena's cheek. She holds her hand out to the brunette, who gratefully takes it. Kara pulls her up to her feet and Lena hesitates for only a second before she hugs the Krytonian. Kara smiles when she actually gets to hug her back.

 

"Thank you, Kara. This has been the best night of my life."

 

"Of course. I had a great time, too. But the night's not over yet. We still have some serious playing to do."

Lena laughs and nods, slipping her heels off to get comfortable. She has a feeling they won't be leaving for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated <3
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Let me know if there are any that are glaringly obvious. 
> 
> By the way, the date continues on in the next chapter, so if you felt like this wasn't enough, no worries. It isn't over yet <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues, Alex and Maggie save lovestruck Kara from making an unwise decision, and some more Lena/Lucy interactions. Also, a hell of a lot of dialogue. Sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually updated on a Tuesday! I'm gonna give myself a pat on the back for that. Enjoy :)

"Angus."

 

Kara snickers and gently pushes one of the puppies off of her lap, falling silent when Lena glowers at her.

 

"I mean, Angus is a _great_ name," the blonde remarks. "Better than anything my sister can come up with. It's her goal in life to name her first girl dog Gertrude."

 

Lena scrunches her nose up and Kara laughs softly, crossing the room to sit next to her on the floor. They lean against the wall behind them as they watch all of the labradoodle puppies pounce on each other a few feet away. Well, all of them besides the one Lena dubbed Angus, who lays in the brunette's lap and gently nibbles on her fingers.

 

"Well, if that's the case, I really hope Maggie brings one of the boys home," she says, eliciting a chuckle from the woman next to her.

 

Kara looks over at Lena and smiles softly when the brunette starts to play with Angus's ears, making the puppy bark and nip at her hands. Playfully, of course. Kara has never seen the younger woman as calm as she is now, not even the night of the meteor shower, and the interaction between Lena and Angus sparks up an idea in the Kryptonian's mind.

 

"Why are you staring at me?" Lena asks bashfully, briefly meeting Kara's gaze.

 

"Just… thinking."

 

Lena hums. "Anything important?"

 

"I don't know yet. Maybe."

 

Lena eyes her suspiciously, but Kara just smiles and tells her not to worry about it. Lena acquiesces and turns her attention back to Angus, who has resorted to chewing on the hem of Lena's dress.

 

"What time is it?" Kara asks suddenly, remembering her boss's warning. Lena shrugs, so the blonde opens her clutch and takes out her phone, gasping at the time.

 

"Oh, Rao. Lena, it's twenty to midnight! We have to get you home."

 

Lena's eyes widen and she scrambles to her feet, gently putting Angus down on the floor. As they put their shoes back on and gather the rest of their things, the puppy sits and watches them curiously. Lena feels her heart break when he tries to follow them out of the room as they leave.

 

"No, Angus. Stay. Stay, boy."

 

Angus yips and whimpers when the door closes behind the two women. Lena frowns at the sound and the expression remains on her face until she and Kara are halfway to the Orchestra Hall.

 

"You can always go back and see him, Lena," Kara says softly. Lena sighs and nods.

 

"I know. I just—I empathize."

 

Confusion fills Kara's brain for a moment before her expression falls as realization dawns on her. Lena was a _foster kid_. Who knows how long she was in the system before Cat adopted her? Who knows what she went through the duration of her stay in foster homes? Who knows how long she sat and wished for a family to call her own?

 

"Lena…" Kara starts before falling silent when their car pulls up to the curb. They quickly get in and Kara tells the driver to go back to Lena's penthouse.

 

"As quickly as possible, please," Lena says softly, but he manages to hear her and he tips his hat in response. The brunette looks over at Kara, who has a contemplative look on her face.

 

"You okay?" Lena asks. Kara hums distractedly before turning her attention to her date.

 

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just… worried about you not getting home in time."

 

Lena grins. "Don't worry. I'll make sure my mom doesn't fire you."

 

Kara smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes like it usually does. Lena feels her own lips turn down as she tilts her head.

 

"Kar--"

 

"I'm sorry, Lena."

 

Lena furrows her eyebrows. Sorry? That is not what she was expecting. What could Kara possibly be sorry for?

 

"Uh… for what exactly?" Lena asks and Kara sighs.

 

"I should've thought about your past before taking you to the animal shelter. I didn't even think that you might be able to relate to them. And if I brought up any bad memories, I understand if you don't want to go on another date with me."

 

Lena simpers and takes Kara's hand. "Kara, this is the most fun I've ever had. I haven't had one negative thought tonight. I promise."

 

"But--"

 

"No buts." Lena looks down at her lap shyly. "I would really like it if we could go out again."

 

Kara falters. And then she beams.

 

"Really?" she asks excitedly and Lena laughs.

 

"Yes, really."

 

"O-okay. Great! Yeah, we can go out again. Of course we can. Um, how's next week?" Kara proposes. Lena nods.

 

"That sounds good, but _I'm_ planning the date this time."

 

Lena looks over when the car slows to a stop and she realizes that they're at her place. She turns to Kara and pulls her in for a hug, whispering a soft goodnight before she climbs out of the car and makes her way inside the building.

 

And Kara is much too lovestruck to realize until too late that she didn't even get the kiss the girl.

 

~*~

 

"You want me to what?"

 

Kara sighs and looks at Alex hopelessly. Her sister shrugs before they both turn their attention back to Maggie, who sits with an incredulous expression on her face.

 

"I need you to talk to your captain about National City's therapy dog program."

 

Maggie frowns. "Do you need a therapy dog?" she asks.

 

"No."

 

"Alex, do _you_ need a therapy dog?"

 

"It's for Lena. Kara saw her interact with Angus and was hit with an epiphany," the agent explains, having already heard all of this from her sister the night before.

 

"Does Lena need a--"

 

"Oh, my Rao. Maggie, focus," Kara implores and Maggie sighs.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit confused. Why does Lena need a therapy dog? And who's Angus?"

 

"Angus is one of the labradoodle puppies from the shelter, but that's not the important part here," Kara explains. "When Lena was surrounded by all of these puppies, she was so calm. And I read that dogs are really good for people with high anxiety levels."

 

Alex frowns. "Kara, I don't think Lena has anxiety. She's a little bit shy, yeah, but that doesn't mean she needs a therapy dog," she says and Maggie nods along in agreement. "And besides, if you just present Lena with this dog, a lot could go wrong."

 

"Yeah, like she could think that you think there's something wrong with her," Maggie says.

 

"Or Cat could freak out about a shedding drooly dog in her million dollar home," Alex adds and Kara sighs.

 

Why isn't anyone seeing this from her perspective?

 

"I understand that, but I just think a dog could be good for Lena."

 

"You've known her for a little over a week, Kara. You can't just assume she needs a therapy dog and then go out and buy her one. You might actually scare her off and then you'll be stuck with this fifteen thousand dollar debt and a dog that you won't actually need because you don't have anxiety," Maggie says.

 

Kara purses her lips. "I… guess."

 

Alex frowns at the dejected look on her sister's face and pushes off of the wall she's leaning against to sit down next to the blonde on the couch. She drapes an arm over Kara's shoulder and pulls her into her side. She knows what's going through Kara's mind. Her sister is in the honeymoon stage of of her relationship with Lena, and that's usually the time that people do really rash things for their potential life partner.

 

"If you think that the dogs really helped Lena, then just take her to the shelter every once in a while. Don't go spending tens of thousands of dollars for something that you can get for free," the agent says and Kara nods.

 

"Alright. Yeah. I guess you're both right."

 

"You really like this girl, huh?" Maggie asks and Kara shrugs.

 

"I just want her to be happy."

 

Alex smiles and coos, squishing Kara's cheeks together. The blonde groans and pushes her sister away.

 

"So how was your date with Lena?" the detective sitting across from them inquires and Kara beams.

 

"Well…"

 

~*~

 

Lena's sick.

 

She fell asleep without drying her hair after a shower and now she's faced with the consequences. After dozing on the couch three times while she was talking to Cat about her date with the blonde, the CEO forbid her from going to the lab because that could only end in complete _disaster_.

 

So Lena's been sitting on her bed just staring at the wall and willing for her headache to go away for the past hour and a half when the doorbell goes off. She groans and leans back against the headboard, hoping that Carter will answer it before she remembers that her brother is spending the day at work with Cat. Lena sighs and stands up, trudging out of the bedroom.

 

"Room service!" a familiar voice calls.

 

"Lena! We know you're in there!" another follows soon after. Lena scrunches up her face in confusion and unlocks the door, pulling it open. She stares blankly at Lucy and Winn, who stand in the hallway with wide grins and bags of takeout.

 

"What're you doing here?"

 

Lucy pushes past the brunette and Winn follows. "Cat sent us," she explains. "She told us to make sure that you rest and to keep you away from anything flammable until you're in tip top shape."

 

"I'm fine," Lena says as Lucy starts to take out numerous bowls of soup from the bags. "And I definitely don't need a babysitter."

 

Winn grins. "We believe you, but Cat is our boss and we have to do what she says if we want to keep our jobs."

 

Lena sighs and plops down on the couch. Admittedly, she could use the company, she supposes. She usually can't bear the thought of socialization, but Kara and her friends make it better.

 

And speaking of a certain blonde…

 

"Why didn't Kara come?" Lena asks hesitantly as Lucy thrusts a spoon and a bowl of chicken noodle soup into her hands.

 

"She had…" Lucy and Winn exchange a glance. "She had some business to take care of, but trust me, she would be here if she could."

 

Winn nods along sagely. Lena eyes them for only a moment before the smell of the soup becomes too overwhelming to ignore. Lucy turns the television on and flips through the channels before Lena abruptly sits up.

 

"Wait. Go back."

 

Lucy does as she's told, stopping on a channel playing the News. It's broadcasting a live fight between Supergirl and a flying, four-armed alien. Winn looks over at Lucy cautiously, but she just shrugs and turns her attention back to the fight.

 

"I don't think--"

 

"Shh!" both women cut him off and he slumps back in the faux leather recliner he's claimed, grumbling under his breath.

 

As the intense fight draws on, with the alien slowly but surely losing his stamina, he spits out a neon green acid as his last resort and Supergirl lets out a agonized scream when it comes in contact with her skin. They all gasp and lean towards the screen as the hero plummets towards the Earth.

 

"Was that…" Winn starts, looking at Lucy, her pained expression confirming his fears.

 

_Kryptonite._

 

Lena frowns. "What was that?" she asks, her eyes not leaving the screen as she silently pleads for Supergirl to get up. To get up and fight back.

 

"It was kryptonite," Lucy informs and Lena furrows her eyebrows, looking at the other woman.

 

"Kryptonite? What is that?"

 

"It's the only thing that can hurt Supergirl," Winn explains.

 

"What? No. She's going to be okay, right?" When they don't respond, Lena feels the blood drain from her face. " _Right_?" Lena looks back to the screen, but Supergirl is still laying on the ground as the alien hovers above the crumbled gravel and taunts her.

 

"Winn…" Lucy says and he nods.

 

"I'm on it." He stands up and slips his coat on before leaving the penthouse. Lena looks at Lucy.

 

"Where's he going?" she questions.

 

"He's going to make sure Supergirl is okay. Alex has connections. Working for the FBI and all."

 

Lena nods and leans back into the couch cushion as Lucy changes the channel to some morning sitcom playing. Suddenly not having an appetite anymore, Lena sets her bowl of soup on the coffee table and pulls her knees up to her chest.

 

"Hey…" Lucy starts, wracking her brain for anything to take both of their minds off of what they just saw, "…how was your date with Kara?"

 

Lena smiles softly. "It was a lot of fun. She took me to a nice Italian restaurant and, once again, surprised me with her food intake. Then we went to the orchestra, which was absolutely beautiful. And then we went to the animal shelter to play with the puppies there."

 

"That's sounds like fun." Lucy beams. "God, I haven't been on a date in months. I used to date James, you know?"

 

Lena raises her eyebrows. "Really? What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

 

"Oh, er, he sort of developed feelings for Kara."

 

"Oh," Lena whispers, her lips turning down in a frown.

 

"But he's over her now!" Lucy exclaims, a bit of a desperate tone taking form in her voice. "They're just best friends. You have nothing to worry about."

 

"I wasn't worried," Lena rushes and Lucy gives her a pointed look. She sighs.

 

"Alright. Maybe I was a little worried, but can you blame me? James is really attractive and he has a great personality and he's known Kara for a long time."

 

"Well, yeah, but Kara likes _you_. Not James. At least, not like that."

 

Lena nods and nibbles on her bottom lip as they start to watch the crappy TV comedy playing. After a while, Lucy starts to get bored and she turns to look at her new friend.

 

"What do you do for fun around here?" she asks.

 

Lena shrugs. "Science," she mumbles distractedly.

 

"No no. Nothing flammable. Come on. There has to be something. We can't sit here and watch TV all day. It'll rot our brains."

 

Lena laughs, her eyes still not leaving the television. "That's not actually possible, you know."

 

"Theoretically." Lena remains silent and Lucy sighs. "Do you have any games?"

 

"We have Monopoly."

 

Lucy frowns. "No, thank you. Playing that game with you would be futile for me."

 

Lena finally drags her gaze away from the TV and gives Lucy an exasperated look. Lucy raises her eyebrows expectantly.

 

"We have a ouija board," Lena informs.

 

"I thought scientists didn't believe in ghosts," Lucy points out and Lena shrugs.

 

"I don't, but my older brother left it the last time he visited." Lucy still looks hesitant and Lena sighs. "It's something to do."

 

Lucy shrugs. "Alright. I'm down."

 

Lena smiles and pulls herself to her feet, completely missing the slightly terrified look on Lucy's face.

 

~*~

 

Alex bounces her leg anxiously as she sits next to the sun bed in the DEO. She has never seen Kara lose a fight that quickly, never seen Kara _fall_ that quickly. J'onn told her and Winn that Kara would be fine, but it's been well over five hours and Kara hasn't moved.

 

The agent looks over when the door opens. She smiles as Maggie slips into the room.

 

"I just got off the phone with Lucy," her girlfriend says. "For some reason, she's convinced that Lena's been possessed by a demon or something. I don't know. But it was, by far, the weirdest conversation I've ever had. She kept… _shrieking_."

 

Alex laughs softly. Maggie sits down next to her and takes her hand.

 

"How is she?" the detective asks.

 

"The kryptonite in her system has faded, but she hasn't moved and inch."

 

"And neither have you. You need to eat, Alex. You didn't have breakfast this morning and you've skipped lunch to be with Kara. I was planning on heading over to Lena's to make sure all is well and that Lucy hasn't been sacrificed to some weird demonic cult. You should come with me. We can stop at Noonan's on the way."

 

"I'm not hungry," Alex mumbles.

 

"Alex."

 

"I can't leave Kara," she insists. "I can't."

 

Maggie lets out a soft breath. "You already said that she's getting better. That the kryptonite isn't in her system anymore. She'll be waking up soon, Alex. And I'm sure as soon as she does, once she hears that Lena's sick and possessed, she'll be heading over there. We can meet her there and throw a mini party with just us lesbians and bi-curious Lucys. Order lots of pizza and Chinese. It'll be Cat's worst nightmare when she gets home."

 

Alex's lips quirk up at that and Maggie lets out a quiet sound of victory.

 

"I don't know…" Alex mumbles. "I don't want Kara to wake up alone."

 

"She won't be alone. She has J'onn and Winn and Vasquez. You know she would want you to eat, Alex. She nearly had a heart attack when she found out you went to bed without dinner a couple weeks ago. Imagine how she'll react when she finds out you haven't had breakfast or lunch."

 

Alex sighs. "I--"

 

They both look over when a soft groan fills the room. Alex leaps to her feet and grabs Kara's hand.

 

"Kara?"

 

Kara groans again. "Why do I feel like I just got my ass handed to me?"

 

"Because you did," Alex informs. "I swear to God, Kara, if you scare me like that again, I will tell every Chinese restaurant in the city to stop serving you potstickers."

 

Kara frowns and slowly sits up with Alex's help. "What? Why? What did I do?"

 

"You scared me!" Alex repeats, swatting at her sister's shoulder. Kara smiles guiltily as the fight slowly pieces itself back into her memory.

 

"I'm fine, Alex. It's gonna take a lot more than a little kryptonite to take me down."

 

"Except, it _did_ take you down," Maggie says and Kara scowls.

 

"I'm fine," she insists. "But I _am_ really hungry. Can we go to Noonan's?"

 

Maggie grins. "We were just in our way there, and then we're going to Lena's."

 

"Lena?" Kara asks before her eyes widen. "Cat said Lena's sick. Is she okay?"

 

"Well, according to Lucy, she's possessed," Alex says, managaing to laugh now that she sees that Kara is okay.

 

Kara blinks once. Twice. Thrice.

 

"Possessed."

 

"That's what we're gonna find out," Maggie says. "Come along, Little Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would y'all feel about a chapter solely based on Lena growing up as Cat's daughter? And would you prefer Lena finding out about Supergirl sooner or later? I'm leaving the decision in your hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know it's been so long and I just want to thank everyone for all of their lovely messages. They meant so much to me and I'm happy to share that while my brother was in the hospital for over a month, everyone is happy and well again. And my brothers finally motivated me to start writing again. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. It's been a while and I'm a little rusty.

Lena raises a fist and gently raps her knuckles against the bathroom door as she holds back a laugh.

 

Not even ten minutes into messing around with the ouija board, she realized that Lucy is quite easy to scare. So of course, she had to use this to her advantage. It didn't take much. Just unintelligible whispering and chanting and fluttering eyelashes and Lucy bolted.

 

Now, she's locked herself in the bathroom and Lena is starting to feel a little guilty. Only a little. She was bored and Lucy's a bit of a wimp. Can you blame her for wanting to have a little fun? She was never one to pull pranks and joke around much as a child, so why not start now?

 

Anyway, she figures Lucy's refusing to come out of the bathroom now due to embarrassment more than anything.

 

"Lucy?"

 

"No!" Lucy shrieks in response. Lena chuckles and leans back to glance down the hallway when there's a knock on the front door. With a shake of her head, the brunette turns and makes her way into the foyer. She's wholly unsurprised when she opens the door to find Kara, Alex, and Maggie waiting there.

 

"Hey, guys." Her green eyes linger on Kara as she steps to the side to let the trio in. The blonde takes her hand and greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

 

"You don't look possessed," Alex notes and Lena titters.

 

"Bit of a prank gone wrong, I suppose. Lucy's locked herself in the bathroom."

 

Maggie bursts out laughing as she takes Alex's hand and, after getting directions to the bathroom from Lena, pulls the agent down the hallway to rescue their friend. Lena whirls around and looks into Kara's amused eyes.

 

"I didn't think you were one to pull pranks, Lena," the blonde says and Lena shrugs.

 

"I've never actually done it before, but I figured Lucy makes an easy victim."

 

Kara just shakes her head in amusement, happy that Lena feels comfortable enough with her friends to joke around with them. She's seen such a big change in the woman in just a little less than two weeks. She can't wait for Lena to really come out of her shell, if she hasn't done so already.

 

"We brought food," Kara states after a few moments of silence, holding up a bag of takeout. "How are you feeling? Your mom said that you're sick. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to take care of you."

 

Lena shakes her head. "I'm fine. I'm feeling better now. Just a bit of a tickle in my throat. And a slight fever, but I'm okay. Lucy's soup cured me."

 

Kara doesn't hesitate to reach out and place the back of her hand on Lena's forehead. Kind of pointless when the Kryptonian's body temperate runs hotter than the average human. She'll have to ask Alex to look the brunette over.

 

"Lucy! Open the damn door!" they hear Maggie yell and it's then that Lena finally starts to feel more than just a _little_ guilty. She scrunches up her face and smiles sheepishly.

 

"I should probably apologize."

 

Kara shakes her head with a chuckle. "Nah. She'll be fine. Come on. I'm hungry."

 

Lena nods and leads Kara into the living room. They sit down on the loveseat and the blonde starts to rummage through the Noonan's takeout bag. Kara passes Lena a chicken salad sandwich before tucking into her own hoagie.

 

And when Lucy eventually reemerges from the bathroom, she has a scowl on her face and she won't look Lena in the eye, but the green eyed woman doesn't mind because she gets to cuddle with Kara for the rest of the night.

 

It's quite a successful day in her opinion.

 

~*~

 

It's barely four in the morning when Lena blinks her eyes open. She stares up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering why on earth she's even awake at this time when she notes that her phone is ringing.

 

Right. _That's_ why.

 

She debates ignoring it before realizing that it could be an emergency. Why else would someone be calling her at 4:09 in the morning? Blindly reaching out, she snatches the device up from the nightstand and blinks against the bright light. The words on the screen are blurry because Lena refuses to put her glasses on before the sun is even up. Being able to see means committing to being awake and she just isn't ready for that.

 

"Kara," the brunette breathes out, smiling despite herself. She slowly answers the call, _slowly_ because her brain hasn't full accepted the fact that she's awake and her limbs aren't cooperating all that well.

 

_"Good morning, Lena!"_ Kara greets exuberantly when Lena presses the phone to her ear. The blonde sounds like she's been awake for a while, which Lena doesn't understand. At all.

 

"Kara," she mumbles, rubbing at her already drooping eyes. "Is everything okay?"

 

_"Uh… yeah. Why?"_

 

Lena could swear she hears wind whistling through the phone line. She chalks it up to sleep deprivation.

 

"Well, I mean, it's four in the morning."

 

_"Oh! Right. I've been up since two. I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I figured you would be a morning person. You seem like the type."_

 

Lena feels the corners of her lips turn up. "I _am_ a morning person, Kara, but it's practically the middle of the night."

 

_"Sorry,"_ Kara says, sounding anything but. Lena drags her duvet up and over her head and rolls onto her side, the device still pressed tightly to her ear. When no words follow, Lena finds herself wondering if Kara even had a real reason to call her.

 

"Kara?"

 

_"Hmm?"_

 

Lena grips the corner of the pillow her head rests on. "Is there a reason you're calling me?" she asks with amusement in her voice. Kara chuckles and Lena hears a thump and then rustling before silence follows on the blonde's end.

 

_"Not really. I mean, I was going to call you later today to ask if you wanted to come over to my place, but that's not really why I called now. I just called to call."_

 

Lena heart flutters at the prospect of the blonde calling her just to hear her voice. She clears her throat and presses her hand to her cheek. She blames her fading fever for her suddenly flushed skin.

 

"I would love to come over later, Kara. If the invitation still stands."

 

_"Of course! I always want to see you, Lena."_

 

Lena just barely manages to hold back a giggle. She's a grown woman with emotions of steel. Even when cute blonde girls are involved, Lena doesn't giggle.

 

(She totally does.)

 

_"You can go back to sleep now, Lee,"_ Kara says when Lena yawns, the Kryptonian's voice exponentially softer. _"I'll see you when the sun's up."_

 

Lena's asleep before she can respond.

 

~*~

 

Lena hasn't kissed very many people in her life. Two to be exact. Once when she was dared to kiss the new kid in fifth grade and another time in eighth grade when she was unceremoniously shoved into a closet with a cheerleader for seven minutes in heaven. She was nervous for both.

 

But now, as she sits across from Kara on the blonde's living room floor as Kara goes on about this cute cat she helped an older woman save from a tree, Lena's eyes just can't leave the other girl's lips. She feels scared. Not nervous. _Scared_. Like truly terrified. Because she wants to _kiss_ Kara. She wants to kiss her until they're flushed and breathless and wanting more. It's scary. It's _real_.

 

She isn't ten. She isn't thirteen. She's twenty four years old and she knows that what she and Kara have truly means something. It could potentially develop into something so special and she's so worried about messing it up. And that's exactly what she will do if she goes and kisses a girl she's known for two weeks. Even if they have gone on a date already, a date that always makes Lena feel all fuzzy inside whenever she thinks about it.

 

But Kara just looks so pretty and she saved a cat from a tree and Lena _really_ wants to kiss her.

 

"Lena?"

 

The brunette is ripped from her thoughts and she smiles guiltily when she realizes she hasn't heard a word Kara has said in the past six minutes.

 

"Sorry. I guess I'm still a little tired," Lena says and, although that's true, that isn't the cause of her spacing out. Kara looks like she was just told that she's responsible for kicking a puppy.

 

"I'm sorry, Lena. I shouldn't have called you this morning. I figured you would be able to go back to sleep since it was so early. If you want to go home and take a nap or something, I understand."

 

Lena shakes her head. "No. No. I'm fine. Honest." When Kara still looks unconvinced, Lena reaches across the coffee table and takes her hand. "I'm really okay, Kara. Nothing a little coffee won't fix."

 

Kara's eyes brighten. "I can get you coffee! I'm really good at it. It is my job, after all."

 

Lena smiles thankfully as Kara stands and rushes into the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on. As she does so, Lena runs a hand through her hair and takes a deep breath. She really needs to relax. She can't kiss Kara yet. Kara doesn't want to kiss her yet. She needs to wait. Wait for the blonde to make the first move. She can do that. Lena's a very patient person.

 

"How do you like your coffee, Lee?" Kara calls out and Lena drags herself to her feet before plopping down on the couch.

 

"Two sugars, please."

 

"Coming right up."

 

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Lena asks as she tucks her legs under herself. She's pretty sure her mother is at CatCo at the moment. Surely, she'll need her assistant.

 

"I sort of am. Your mom gave me some emails that I have to answer and I was doing that before you got here. I'm almost done with them though. I'm a fast typer. And if she ever needs anything else, she usually just calls and I can be there in a flash."

 

Kara walks back into the living with a steaming mug in her hands and a smile on her lips that says that she just said something funny. Lena doesn't quite understand, but she accepts the coffee with a small, thankful grin. Kara sits down next to her and picks up the remote. Lena lets out a relieved breath as she takes a sip of her coffee. Her mother is always yelling at her for her caffeine intake, but coffee is just too good to let go. Besides, Cat is almost as bad as she is when it comes to the hot beverage.

 

Not even ten minutes later, Lena finds herself feeling an odd sense of déjà vu because Kara has found a cherry lollipop from _wherever_ and Lena really wants to kiss her again. Green eyes train themselves on thin lips, redder than usual, as Kara laughs at whatever has happened to the character on the TV show she's watching. Lena, herself, can't focus on the television because Kara slowly wraps her lips around the candy. The brunette has to clear her throat and scoot a few inches away to rid herself of the heat in her belly.

 

She briefly wonders if Kara would taste like the lollipop if she were to lean over and lick her lips. And then she feels horrified at her mind for going in that direction and she takes another sip of her now lukewarm coffee with wide eyes.

 

When the show goes on commercial, Lena watches as Kara tilts her head to the side before dragging her gaze over to meet Lena's.

 

"Are you okay? Your heart's be—oh!" Kara's eyes widen like she didn't mean to say that. "Never mind that. Are you okay?"

 

Lena frowns in confusion. Her heart's what?

 

"Lena," Kara presses.

 

"I'm fine."

 

"You're shaking," the blonde points out and Lena follows her eyes to her hands, which are indeed trembling around the coffee mug in her grasp.

 

"Must be the caffeine," Lena says in what she hopes is a nonchalant tone. She sets the drink down on the coffee table and folds her hands in her lap. Kara narrows her eyes and places the lollipop back in her mouth. Lena hopes she finishes it soon.

 

"Lena, I--"

 

Kara's cut off when her phone starts ringing on the kitchen counter. The blonde rises to her feet and crosses the apartment to answer the call. Lena lets out a deep breath and refrains from throwing herself out of the window. She really needs to get it together.

 

"No, it's fine. I understand. I'll be there soon."

 

Lena watches with a frown as Kara hangs up her phone and places it back on the counter.

 

"You have to go?" the brunette asks.

 

"Yeah. Alex needs my help with something, but you can stay here and wait if you want."

 

"I don't think--"

 

"Really!" Kara insists. "I don't mind you being here. I'll only be gone for like an hour tops anyway."

 

After a moment, Lena shrugs. "Alright. Is everything okay with Alex?"

 

Kara hums with a nod. And even though she's leaving, Lena still feels relieved when the blonde drops the rest of her lollipop into the trash bin.

 

"Okay. I'll be back in a jiffy. You stay and enjoy yourself. Watch Netflix or throw a party or something. I don't mind."

 

Lena laughs and Kara leans down to hug her tight before exiting the apartment with flushed cheeks and a wide smile.

 

~*~

 

Kara finds that fighting an alien twice her size is quite easy when she has someone to go home to.

 

She's a little too eager to get back to Lena and manages to accidentally heat vision a horn off of a once tri-horned alien. She only feels guilty for a second though because, soon, Alex is walking up to her with a knowing smirk on her face as the enemy alien is dragged away by DEO agents.

 

"You seem happy," her sister remarks as she checks Kara's body for any injuries. Kind of pointless when the Kryptonian is pretty much indestructible, but it's protocol.

 

"I _am_ happy," Kara says, her smile widening.

 

Alex snickers. "You look like a dork. Stop smiling."

 

"I like smiling. It's good for you. You should try it more," Kara retorts and Alex scoffs.

 

"I smile."

 

Kara hums as Alex finishes examining her. The older girl pats the blonde on the shoulder.

 

"Well, the alien seems to be fighting alone and we don't think that he has any motive to destroy the world, so you can go home now. But I'll call you if anything changes."

 

Kara nods. "Okay. Thanks, Alex. We still on for movie night tomorrow?"

 

"Of course. I need to hear all about your girlfriend. Find out if she's a good kisser or not."

 

Kara averts her gaze and clears her throat. Alex frowns before gasping in realization.

 

"You haven't kissed her yet?!" she exclaims and Kara groans when a few people look their way.

 

"No. And she isn't my girlfriend, Alex."

 

Alex ignores the bulk of that statement. "Why the hell haven't you kissed her?!"

 

"Would you quit yelling? It's too soon to kiss her. I don't want to freak her out."

 

Alex scoffs. "Too soon. There's no such thing as too soon for lesbians, Kara. Moving fast is practically engrained in their rainbow colored DNA. I mean, you asked her out on a date after knowing her for like a day. Woman up and go kiss her. And she better be your girlfriend by tomorrow. Or there'll be no movie night."

 

And with that, Alex turns and marches over to one of the DEO vans, leaving Kara to stew in her thoughts.

 

_Woman up and go kiss her._

 

Yeah. Okay. She can do that.

 

Kara lifts off into the sky and heads east for her apartment, all the while pumping herself up to kiss Lena. She really wants to. Lena's lips looks so soft. Kara wonders if they'll still taste like coffee.

 

She touches down in the alley next to her building before grabbing her clothes, which she left lying inside of a cardboard box. In what feels like mere seconds, she's changed and standing in front of her apartment door. She suddenly feels unbelievably nervous as she unlocks the door with her key. But like, excited nervous. Good nerves. Yeah. That's it.

 

A woman on a mission, she steps into the apartment with a grin. And promptly deflates when she finds Lena sleeping soundly on the couch. Well, so much for that idea.

 

Lena is really cute when she sleeps though.

 

Kara grabs the blanket off of the chair in the living room and drapes it over Lena's sound form. The brunette doesn't move. Kara picks her laptop up off of the coffee table and makes her way into the kitchen. She sits down at the island counter and waits for her computer to turn on, watching Lena with a soft smile as she does so. The blonde no longer feels guilty for waking Lena up at four in the morning and then making her come over five hours later. The Kryptonian would do it again if she got to see the girl so peaceful like this as a result.

 

Kara spends well over two hours responding to her boss's emails. She normally would've finished a while ago, but she keeps getting distracted with thoughts of what her first kiss with Lena might be like. Plus, she figures there's no harm in taking her time. Cat doesn't need all of her emails answered until that night anyway.

 

It's just past one in the afternoon and Kara's ears pick up the moment Lena's wakes. The brunette's breathing changes and her heart starts beating just a tiny bit faster. The blonde quickly finishes the last of the emails, admittedly using her super speed to do so, and gently closes the lid of her laptop.

 

"Kara?" Lena mumbles sleepily and the Kryptonian grins. She stands and makes her way over to the brunette.

 

"Hey, sleepy head."

 

Lena lets out a kitten-like yawn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

 

Kara just shakes her head and pushes Lena's hair out of her face. The younger girl tilts into the touch with a bit of a dopey smile.

 

"It's okay. Did you sleep okay?"

 

Lena hums. "Yeah." She brings a hand up to rub at her eyes. "How's Alex?"

 

"She's fine. She just needed help, uh… finding her keys. Yeah! She's always losing them and I'm really good at finding things."

 

Lena just nods and slowly sits up. She looks down at the blanket on her lap with a confused expression before realization dawns on her face and she gives Kara a sweet, dimpled grin. The blonde returns it wholeheartedly and briefly wonders if now would be an appropriate time for her to kiss Lena. With a small shake of her head, she places her hands on her hips.

 

"Are you hungry? Because _I_ am."

 

Lena laughs. "You're always hungry, Kara." Kara just gives her an expectant look and Lena acquiesces. "Yes. I am a bit hungry. What did you have in mind?"

 

"Pizza and potstickers?"

 

Lena opens her mouth to protest before thinking better of it and nodding slowly. Kara's eyes brighten.

 

"Really? We can get pizza?" she asks hopefully.

 

Lena laughs. "Yes. Of course."

 

Kara squeaks excitedly and turns to find her phone. No matter what the blonde does or what she's asking for, Lena just can't find it in herself to deny her anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's more a filler than anything, but please give me honest opinions on what you think. Also, it isn't proofread so let me know if you find any mistakes that are glaringly obvious. <3


End file.
